Cartoon House Party
by Mom Blocked Account
Summary: Panini, Mordecai, Bubbles, Cajun Fox, Bunny, Kitty, Katz, Eustace, Courage, Danny Phantom, Mandy, Gorgonzola, Bloo, Dexter, Finn, Thomas, Betrayus, Edd, Billy, Coco, Gwen Tennyson, Bling Bling Boy, Blossom, and Lazlo compete for FOUR million dollars.
1. Welcome to Nantucket, Massachusetts

**Chris comes on the screen smiling. Behind the host is a huge hotel with multiple floors and even a huge pool. In the Nantucket, Massachusetts.**

Chris: Last year, wasn't the best...for me. I meaning the ratings were AMAAAZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG. Although the contestants squeaked by without getting hurt to much. I mean Blossom got stung by a scorpion, Skulker clonked Katz out with a single punch, Buttercup knocked out Ice King, also Ember cracked her neck on a swing...eh, it was pretty tamed. Now, there will be more pain. There will be more backstabs, more betrayals, more heartbreak, more fan favorites, more treachery. Now here are some of the contestants coming out just now.

 **A huge limo comes out as Panini, Katz, Cadpig, Cajun Fox, Danny Phantom, Mordecai, Bubbles, and Courage Kino McHazel Bagges come out the limo.**

 **They are all wearing nice clotheslines. They get all come up to Chris and smile. The limo pulls off running over Katz tail causing the red cat to SCREEEEEAM.**

Chris: Welcome contestants, how are you.

Courage: Ready to win.

Chris: Remember this season has more contestants that will go out due to a double elimination that previous seasons.

Mordecai: UGH! I hate these new rules and stuff. Last time we had a change the Quick Vote system was terrible. I had friends voting me off for no reason.

Cadpig: I'm fine. How about golden boy and the red cat.

Katz: MY TAIL IS BROKEN!

Chris: No yelling, you know what...yell at the top of your lungs. Last year, I was too restricting. These year we are going wild.

Cajun Fox: I can do wild!

Danny Phantom: Well, as evidence by last year. I can do winning, that's what I'm planning on doing again.

Mordecai: Last year my PAL...Rigby got me out.

Chris: No, you got yourself out.

Mordecai: Because I didn't want to wake up early to your music?!

Chris: What I said that last year was my cranky year.

Bubbles: Oh, Professor said I would have one of those when I grow older. He said it should only last a few months.

Chris: AHEM! Moving on.

 **Another limo pulls up with Gwen Tennyson, Billy, Coco, Double D, Blossom, Eustace Bagges, Lazlo, and Bling Bling Boy pull up dressed also in nice new clothing. Although the new clothing doesn't stop Billy from jumping into the pool doing a cannonball wetting Bling Bling, Gwen, Eustace, Katz, and Mordecai.**

Eustace Bagges: Ah! Stupid boy!

Katz: I hate being wet, in my new suit as well? Can this day get any worse.

 _Katz confessional_

 **Katz injects himself with a syringe as heroin goes into his blood stream**

Katz: I need tha- Yes...

 **Katz smiles but softly as he lays his head on the bathroom's wall**

 _end confessional_

 **Another limo drives us and the door opens knocking Katz into the pool with Billy before the boy starts splashing the obviously angry red cat.**

 **The door was opened by Katz sister Kitty, followed by Mandy, Thomas, Lord Betrayus, Finn the Human, Dexter, Bloo, and last but certainly not least Gorgonzola.**

Kitty: Hey big brother, what are you doing in the pool?

Billy: Splashly-splash! ***laughs uncontrollably still splashing Katz***

Katz: Can you STOP! and I swear if you pee in this pool I will kick your bum right back to where you came from SO FREAKING QUICK.

Billy: I don't know if I can hold it.

 **Katz gets out the pool as Billy still splashes around as the contestants follow Chris to the hotel.**

Mordecai: So how will this play out?

Panini: Where's Chowder?

Gorgonzola: Why is Panini here?

Mandy: Why is Billy here?

Katz: Why don't you just hand me the money?

Kitty: Why isn't Bunny here?

Coco: Coco? Coco?

Thomas: Why is Danny here? Why?!

Lord Betrayus: Am I the only one glad to be here?

Danny Phantom: Why is last years LOSER here?

Dexter: Why is Cajun Fox here?

Eustace Bagges: Why is my stupid dog here?

Cajun Fox: Same question as the old man? Why is Courage here? He won a few seasons back?!

 **The host looks at the contestants with an annoyed yet cynical grin. He continues to lead them inside the hotel before speaking.**

Chris: So many questions, so little time but I can answer a few. This season will be filled with contestants who have proven their worth inside the first limo, the second limo was filled with contestants who have a lot to prove, the third limo was filled with people who came close to winning but came really short and haven't won yet. The rules are simple, every week their will be an eliminations sometimes after a challenge. Each limo contains all housemates, the housemates will have to complete a challenge. The challenges are only when tensions are low, stir up some drama. The eliminations most of the time will be voted off by all the housemates of all three teams. Also double eliminations can occur when ever I feel like having one.

 _Wizard's Room_

 **Mordecai and Cajun Fox fight over the TV remote as Courage sits with Panini and Bubbles on the couch watching them fight. Danny Fenton/Phantom and Katz head to opposite rooms. Katz blares some music from his room as Cadpig covers her ears trying to ignore it.**

Mordecai (to Cajun Fox): GIVE IT TO ME!

Cajun Fox (to Mordecai): NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Courage (to girls): This is sad.

Cadpig: Yep. This is the "winning" team golden boy. Not so "winning" isn't it, really it was a favor when I eliminated you in Survivor: Animation Brawl.

Courage: Sure.

Bubbles: Oh they will work it out.

Panini: No they won't...

Danny (from his room to Katz room): Turn off that GARABAGE!

Katz (from his room to Danny Fenton/Phantoms room): NOOOOOOOO! it's called rock, salsa, and hip hop.

 _Dragon's Room_

 **Finn, Bloo and Thomas instantly start playing Xbox NBA 2k17 together bonding.**

 **Mandy, Gorgonzola, and Lord Betrayus start grumbling over they boys loud laughing and the sound of the game.**

Mandy: This is going to be annoying real fast.

Gorgonzola: Same feelings here.

Lord Betrayus: Maybe we should throw the challenges and v-

Mandy: Nope. I'm not teaming up with you.

 **Mandy walks away and joins Dexter and Kitty as Dexter sets up a chess game.**

Dexter (to Kitty): Hello, if you want you can play next game.

Mandy (to Dexter): I'm fine.

Dexter (to Mandy): Ah, it seems the evil girl is of a lower intelligence and is a bit of a...coward.

 _Mandy confessional_

Mandy: Dexter is my vote home. I'm the best villain in this series, nobody disrespects me.

 _end confessional_

Kitty (to Dexter): I played before against big brother. I hope I can beat you.

Dexter: Doubtful.

Mandy (to Kitty): Your brother Katz is, interesting.

Kitty (to Mandy): Yeah, we have a unique relationship. Didn't we team up in All Stars?

Mandy (to Kitty): Seeing you in All Stars together was very "insightful".

Kitty (to Mandy): Our relationship is not THAT strong, no. We are just brother and sister.

 _Loser's Room_

Gwen: We are going to be a heavily ruled team. We are winning this season people.

Lazlo: Okay.

Eustace Bagges: I'm not listening to any of you.

 **Eustace storms off into a room turning on the music channel**

Coco: Coco coco Coco

Blossom: Wow. What's his deal?

Lazlo (to Blossom): Hey probably just doesn't take orders easy.

Billy: Orders? Pepperoni and Mouse pizza is fine for me.

Bling Bling Boy: Not those kind of orders you moron.

Double D: This is going to be a novel and...pleasant experience.

Blossom: Can we order pizza?

Gwen (to Blossom): Sure, Pepperoni pizza sounds good.

 **Gwen grabs a phone and dials Papa Johns.**

Gwen (to the phone): Can we get some Pepperoni pizzas?

 **"I Want To Be Famous" plays as Mordecai and Cajun Fox argue as Katz hops in between trying to keep the peace. Dexter and Kitty playing chess as Dexter seemingly gets angry as Kitty places him in checkmate. Lord Betrayus and Gorgonzola following Mandy who closes her room's door on the two. Billy splashing Lazlo, Edd, Eustace, Gwen, and Bling Bling Boy in the pool. Everyone exists the pool and everyone follows Chris to the front of the hotel as they whistle the final notes. Danny and Cadpig talking back and forth as they draw an X over a pic of Katz.**


	2. Mandy tosses Bloo out the widow

**"I Want To Be Famous" plays as Mordecai and Cajun Fox argue as Katz hops in between trying to keep the peace. Dexter and Kitty playing chess as Dexter seemingly gets angry as Kitty places him in checkmate. Lord Betrayus and Gorgonzola following Mandy who closes her room's door on the two. Billy splashing Lazlo, Edd, Eustace, Gwen, and Bling Bling Boy in the pool. Everyone exists the pool and everyone follows Chris to the front of the hotel as they whistle the final notes. Danny and Cadpig talking back and forth as they draw an X over a pic of Katz.**

 _Wizard's Room_

 **Katz wakes up early and quietly plays some Marilyn Manson. Danny yells across the rooms as everyone wakes up. Everyone leaves their rooms beside Katz and Danny who argue from across the walls.**

Katz: WHAT?!

Danny Phantom: TOO LOUD!

Katz: The volume is on four?!

Danny Phantom: Too loud, get the trash off.

Katz confessional 

Katz: It was on a low volume. I don't want to be locked in my room the whole time with Danny over here yelling at me. I hate when people yell at me. Nobody is pushing me any more.

end confessional

Courage: OH why am I doing this again?

Mordecai: This is ridiculous.

Cajun Fox: The winners of the past two seasons are sure works of art.

Panini: All agree to give them the boot?

Cajun Fox: Deal.

Mordecai: Absolutely.

Courage: EEEEEEH.

Bubbles: Give them time, things will work out.

 _Loser's Room_

 **Everyone wakes up peacefully to the sound of a quiet alarm clock beeping. Eustace gets up happily but Bling Bling Boy looks none to pleased. Lazlo looks nervous as he sees Bling Bling Boy walk up to Eustace.**

Eustace Bagges: That was the best night's sleep I've had in a while. Stupid dog always screams in his sleep.

Bling Bling Boy: YOU SNORED!

Eustace Bagges: Point being?

Lazlo: Uh, let's not get down that road.

Eustace Bagges: What road? What are you talking about?

Eustace Bagges Confessional

Eustace Bagges: They better not be planning no tricks. I smell a conspiracy.

End confessional

Gwen: No fighting, listen to Lazlo!

Double D: Can't we all be civil?

Billy: dudu, no fighting listen to Lazlo.

Blossom: I have a real band of winner's don't we. I wonder how everyone else feels?

Billy: Hehehehe, that's mean.

Double D: I'm actually PROUD to be on this team. It will help me stand out from the Winners. I can prove my worth.

Bling Bling Boy: If my memory serves correct: You, Lazlo, and I were among the first six to be eliminated in Hollywood Heat so don't act all high and mighty.

Gwen: Nobody likes a No-It All, Blossom.

Blossom: Well, I'm just saying that I could be more than THIS.

Coco: CoCo?

Lazlo: Trend carefully Blossom, try to think of what you are trying to say.

Blossom: It's just that...I'm not one of YOU. I'm me and you guys are...you!

Coco: COco! COOCo!

Billy: Hehahaha, Coco! COOCO!

Bling Bling Boy: Shut up! You are annoying as-

Lazlo: Watch yourself their.

Bling Bling Boy confessional

Bling Bling Boy: Help me, this is torture. Billy is annoying and stupid, Coco is stupid, Gwen is annoying, and Lazlo is annoying!

End confessional

 **Eustace sits around after not finding anything in the fridge. The old man grumbles to himself.**

Eustace Bagges: Muriel always had food in the house. These days nobody knows how to make a good meal.

 _Dragon's Room_

 **Everyone wakes up peacefully to the sound of a quiet alarm clock beeping.** **Kitty gets up and heads to the kitchen and sees Thomas making breakfast but he looks tired, so does Finn now that he gets up from his room.**

Kitty: Wow, what an amazing sleep.

Dexter: A good night's rest allows me to plan on crushing my opponents.

Finn: Do I have to be up, me and Bloo, Thomas played for a few hours. I'm drained.

Thomas: Same here.

Bloo: I would rather stay in bed.

Lord Betrayus: Maybe you should limit yourself.

Bloo: Nah, we fin-

Thomas: Yeah, we can keep playing.

 **Thomas, Bloo, and Finn rush to plug in their controllers into the Xbox.**

Mandy: Don't waste words on fools. They will learn eventually, or they will end up going home.

Gorgonzola: Everyone will go home when I win.

Kitty: I haven't slept well since big brother and I were homeless. We had issues to deal with, namely being homeless.

Mandy: The other being your brother. He is an issue in himself.

Kitty: He might not be perfect but he is still my brother.

Finn: Eh, that last statement was an understatement but I get where you are coming from. Jake and I are pretty tight, and I'm glad that me and Thomas are bonding.

Bloo: I'm enjoying you guys more than Mac.

Finn: No dude, you keep Mac and us. We are all bros here.

Finn confessional

Finn: Bloo can have more than two friends, he can have as many as he wants.

end confessional

Mandy: Not really.

Kitty: I prefer the term "lady", "gal", or "woman"

Mandy: No it's just I don't like any of you.

 **All three houses have their housemates come out in front of the hotel with Chris. There are seats for all the contestants.**

Chris: welcome everyone this is where the Elimination Palace is.

Katz: Huh, I won't be here for too long.

Chris: Relax bud, enjoy the rest of the day but this is where you will be at 9:00PM so y'all can vote off someone. The vote will "kick them" from the house for a while and lower there overall "score". The better score the more "privileges" you gets.

 **The contestants head back to their rooms sighing as the know that someone will soon be eliminated.**

Kitty: I have a terrible feeling that I might be on the wrong side of this season.

Dexter: Don't think about it, we in the Dragon's can pull through with little loses.

Kitty: I don't like being used as just another Dragon's pawn. I want to stand out.

 _Kitty confessional_

Kitty: Two years ago, in just Survivor Island...I was the final four with Bunny. Although my partner isn't here, I can still win this. I can actually win this. Too long has the names Mordecai, Katz, and Mandy placed on the list of greatest performances. I want to win this.

 _end confessional_

Cajun Fox: Once I get rid of you guys, I can focus on winning this for the second time.

Danny Phantom: You are one confused coconut. I'm winning this for the second time.

 **Mandy from the Desperate Dragons enters the Winning Wizard's room looking annoyed as all can be.**

Mandy: You only won because I helped you abuse that stupid Quick Vote system.

Courage: W-w-why are you here?

Mandy: Lord Betrayus has been hounding me to make an alliance with him and Gorgonzola...

 _Lord_ Betrayus _confessional_

Lord Betrayus: Mandy is gone, she is GONE. She refused to join me and is now in the house of the ENEMY.

 _end confessional_

Danny Phantom (to Mandy): I don't want you here.

Mandy (to Danny Phantom): Tough break. Any way, I helped you win last season. Allowing me a night away from idiots is the least you could do.

Danny Phantom (to Mandy): Well my team has a variety of idiots.

Bubbles: Who a variety? I didn't see candy when I came in.

Panini: I think he means us.

Bubbles: But the red cat is the only who with candy on him. ***points to Katz eating a candy corn***

Danny Phantom (to Mandy): See what I mean.

Courage: Hey, that's not nice.

Danny Phantom (to Courage): It's the truth, these "winners" are just losers with a nice resume.

Mandy (to Danny): Can't be worse than the self-entitled foolery of Gorgonzola, Dexter, and Betrayus.

 **Blossom enters the Wizard's room as Danny opens the door.**

Blossom: My team is worthless, Billy broke the phone trying to order more pizza.

Courage: How did that happen?

Blossom: Well you se-

Danny Phantom: OUT!

 **Danny starts pushing Blossom and Mandy out the door.**

Danny Phantom: We don't need them in our space, bad enough we have Cajun Fox and Mordecai fighting. Bringing in drama from Betrayus and Mandy is just the worse thing we coul-

Katz: I haven't seen such immaturity for a while, you rudely kicked out two women without hesitation.

Danny Phantom: Get off my back.

Katz: I would have said the same thing a while ago, let's agree to stay out of each other's way.

Mordecai: Man, you two better not team up.

 _Mordecai confessional_

Mordecai: Katz had been in the position to win before and sometimes he capitalizes on it, Danny and Mandy teamed up before which sent me home.

 _end confessional_

 _Dragon's Room_

Kitty (to Mandy): Sneaking off already.

Mandy (to Kitty): Oh please, if I was plotting something you would find out when you were flying back to your mudhole.

Kitty (to Mandy): That's the attitude which will cost you.

Mandy (to Kitty): I'm not into this new "points" system. Every time Chris changes something of the system, it always makes it more difficult.

Dexter (to Mandy): It seems a certain lower-intelligence girl can not keep up with the game. See, I talked to Chris while you were sneaking off. The points allow contestants to bring in certain people from outside the hotel. It can also be used to vote off more people quicker, it has all sorts of benefits. That is why I will get the most points.

Mandy (to Dexter): How do you even get "points"?

 **Chris comes in to the Dragon's Room once he hears that question.**

Chris: Ah, so you are telling Mandy about the points I hear, Dexter. Well my evil girl, points can be earned by completing task that will be randomly given or by teammates who think you have deserved them. The more you interact with other's on your team, the better the ratings and more likely you will stay. So acting like Bloo and playing video games all day will not help you. Points can help vote off people if you have ten points or ten points can get you another teammate. Fifteen points can also give you a temporary vacation or allow you to switch teams.

 **The camera shows Bloo and Thomas playing Xbox as Finn is taking a sip of a Coke.**

Bloo (to Chris): I can be social.

Chris (to Bloo): Prove it.

 **Bloo unplugs the Xbox making Thomas groan as Bloo walks up to Mandy.**

Bloo (to Mandy): Time for me to introduce myself, I'm Blooga-

Mandy (to Bloo): I don't care who you are or what you name is. I know you got here on this show, that means I will beat you this season.

Bloo (to Chris): Does that give us any points?

Chris (to Bloo): Don't ask for them but yes...you both now have uuuuuuh...three.

Bloo: WOOOOOOOO!

Mandy (to Chris): Lame, how do I get major points.

Chris: I don't know, do something awesome.

Mandy (to Chris): I have an idea...

 **Mandy picks up Bloo and runs across the hotel floor and tosses Bloo out the second story window into the pool.**

Chris (to Mandy): WOW! That's uh...thirty points.

Mandy (to Chris): Thanks.

Chris (to Mandy): You just perfectly threw him into the pool, how did you know he would hit the pool?

Mandy (to Chris): I didn't, wasn't really aiming for the pool. If he hit, he hit. That wasn't my concern.

Chris (to Mandy): For that line of dialog...um...five more points. Thirty-eight points for you and three for Bloo.

Mandy (to Chris): Can I use the points to send some people home?

Chris (to Mandy): Ten points for a single vote besides your normal vote.

Mandy (to Chris): I'm going to save that and remember it.

 **The camera cuts to Finn and Thomas playing video games as Thomas turns his head and looks at Chris**

Thomas (to Chris): Did anyone see Bloo?

Chris (to Thomas): No clue where he is at.

Loser's Room 

**Billy, Bling Bling Boy, and Coco were playing video games as Eustace sat in the corner grumbling about the noise from the game.**

Blossom: Now we can't order pizza, at least when we had food you had your mouths clos-...now you still had your mouths open when eating.

Billy: Hehehehe...

Gwen: Don't worry, Lazlo will be back with the new phone any time now...we sent him to the store about an hour ago.

Billy: Hehehee...what's a store?

Bling Bling Boy: Also, let's keep a mental note not to leave Billy alone with the new phone.

Gwen: Mental note made.

Double D: Well, what do you guys want to do while they take up the Xbox.

Blossom: I know Eustace will be content with grumbling in the corner.

Eustace: Eh, don't put my name in your mouths.

 **Blossom sighs as Double D looks annoyed.**

Double D: I'm going to take a walk around the neighborhood and get a breath of fresh air.

Blossom: I need the fresh air, too many...of these guys.

Gwen: What does that mean?

Bling Bling Boy: Blossom...you did it again.

Blossom: You know what I meant.

Gwen: I really didn't.

 **Blossom and Double D exit the hotel and take a walk around the neighborhood.**

Gwen (to Eustace): Let's vote off Blossom.

Eustace (to Gwen): I don't like any of you, if working together will kick members out...I'm all for it.

Billy: Hehehe, vote off Blossom. Voting off Blossom, voting off Blossom.

Coco: Cocococ!

Bling Bling Boy: Sounds like a deal.

Winner's Room

 **Cut to the scene of Mordecai, Cajun Fox, and Katz playing Basketball video games even if they don't like each other they all claimed the Xbox so they try to ignore the tension.**

Panini: This is good, no fighting.

Cajun Fox: No, I'm kicking Mordecai under a bus in my mind.

Mordecai: I still have my imaginary bat which I'm using to destroy Cajun Fox.

Katz: Sad point for me is, I really did put Mordecai in the hospital.

Bubbles (to Katz): Did he get a lollipop from the doctor?

Katz: I don't know, ask him.

Mordecai (to Bubbles): No, no I didn't.

Katz (to Mordecai): Yes you did. Haha.

Mordecai: Whatever.

Katz: Someone is still upset about the devastating effects of my Spiders it seems.

 **Mordecai shoves Katz into Cajun Fox allowing him to score the final three-pointer and win the game.**

Mordecai: Awesome! That wasn't even my intent but I still looked good.

Danny Phantom: You cheated.

Mordecai (to Danny Phantom): Oh, you know a lot about cheating.

Danny Phantom: That stupid Quick Vote system wasn't cheating, get good you loser.

 **Mordecai puts down the control as Katz and Cajun Fox steal some points to confront Danny as Chris enters the room.**

Mordecai (to Danny Phantom): What's your deal with us.

Danny Phantom (to Mordecai): Nothing other than I want you on the next flight home.

Chris: I'm just going to explain the rules of the "points" system to the rest of your team if you don't mind.

 **Chris talks with the rest of the Winning Wizards as Danny and Mordecai talk.**

Danny Phantom (to Mordecai): Nobody else on this show deserves to win like me.

Katz (to Danny Phantom): Pay attention to the greatness in front of you my dear boy

Chris: OOOOOOH. Tensions brewing between you three?

Cajun Fox (to Chris): Danny Phantom thinks one fluke win over Katz and Mordecai has put him in contendership for MY millions.

Courage (to Cajun Fox): Your money?

Cadpig (whispers to Courage): He is already claiming the money, let's vote him out. Vote him so he doesn't get too cocky.

Mordecai (to Cajun Fox): Stay out of this kid. I'm the one winning this and I will raise the money over my head.

Panini: I was here twice and I haven't won, I'm here to prove myself to this team.

Danny Phantom (to Panini): There is no TEAM. There is only room for one at the top, that is all the room I need.

Bubbles: We can all work together and once we get to the top, I'm sure there is enough room for us ALL.

Chris: Interesting, I'm going to award each of you five points for this. I'm interested how this works out with you living together.

Courage: Cool.

Chris: Also in a few, minutes you need to vote someone off.

Courage: Not so cool.

Mordecai (to Courage): At least we know who is going home.

 **Mordecai points to Danny as Danny smacks his hand out his face.**

Chris: The other teams might not want Danny gone or they can work with you. Either way, out of three teams...one person is heading home.

The contestants all meet up in the halls talking as Gwen talks to Thomas, Bloo, and Finn before voting.

Gwen: So if you guys can PLEASE vote off Blossom, I would be so grateful.

Bloo: Sure, I was going to vote off Mandy but I'll help you out JUST this once.

 _Bloo confessional_

Bloo: I'm trying to get her to depend on me, more and more. Then she'll be all mines to use to win mwahaha!

 _end confessional_

Thomas (to Gwen): Nah, I'm sorry. Mandy got to close to winning last time, I'm taking her out ASAP.

Finn (to Gwen): Well, if you really need my help...fine. I'll vote off Blossom.

Gwen (to Bloo and Finn): You two are so helpful.

 _Gwen confessional_

Gwen: If you are asking why I'm focused on Blossom the answer is simple. I want to control the Losers. Once I'm in charge, I can figure out ways to help them win major points and one of us will win...who am I kidding. I'm going to win if anyone of the Losers are going to win. Blossom is a control-freak leader of the Powerpuff Girls. I can't compete with that, time for her to go.

 _end confessional_

 **Mandy talks to her old friend Danny Phantom and Cadpig who is just sitting there not investing attention to the blonde girls rant.**

Mandy: I'm taking out Dexter, he needs to go. You guys are going to help me?

Danny Phantom: No, I'm taking out Katz. Also I made it clear I wasn't talking to you when I pushed you out my team's room.

Cadpig: Yeah, I don't trust Katz. The cat as the power to last and the determination to win. That scares me if I'm quite honest.

 **Lazlo comes in and puts his new phone in the Loser's Room as he stands in line with Double D and Blossom.**

Lazlo: So who goes home?

Blossom: We need to control the group, maybe Gwen?

Lazlo: How about Katz, Mandy, or Eustace? They are really mean.

Double D: Shhhhhhhhhh, but maybe. Probably the old man actually.

Blossom: I have no problem voting off the crabby old-timer. He hasn't done anything to prove himself worth of millions.


	3. Evil departs

**The contestants vote as the enter the bathroom and one by one vote as Eliza Thornberry, Spike, and Jenny Wakemen collect the votes and deliver them to Chris as the contestants who already voted sit down in lawn chairs in front of the hotel. So far Kitty, Mandy, and Lazlo already voted.**

Chris: So how is everyone.

Mandy: I'm fine, can we wrap this up faster. I want to see ALL these contestants gone quicker. Last time on Hollywood Heat, we waited so long for me to win only for me to get third.

Kitty: Getting third is tough isn't it, especially twice in my case. Once to Bubbles and Finn, the other time to big brother and Courage.

Lazlo (to Kitty): That has to be rough, I have only been in the top three...actually I never made it past the bottom three.

Mandy (to Lazlo): No wonder you are a loser.

 **Thomas, Cadpig, and Danny Phantom join in after they vote.**

Thomas (to Mandy): Oh yeah Mandy, how are you?

Mandy (to Thomas): You voted me, I can tell it in your eyes.

Danny Phantom: I am a honest teen. I voted off Katz.

Cadpig: Same here but I'm not bragging about it. Half of y'all voted off Katz right?

Lazlo and Kitty: Nope.

Cadpig: That is unfortunate.

 **Dexter, Eustace, Courage, Katz, and Bubbles come in**

Mandy (to Katz): Hey Katz! How does it feel to go home.

Katz (to Mandy): Please, I always come back stronger and better.

Mandy (to Chris): Chris, can we do a Quick Vote and decide if this episode should be a double elimination. I'm certain Dexter and Katz are going home.

Dexter (to Mandy): Do you believe that, I'd wager to differ my evil girl roommate.

Chris (to Mandy): Sure, everyone raise your hand if you want this to be a double elimination.

 **Cadpig, Danny Phantom, Mandy, Bubbles, Eustace, and Courage raise their hand.**

Kitty (to Courage): Courage!

Katz (to Courage): You do realize why I didn't raise my hand. I'm not exactly the most popular contestant.

Courage (to Katz): If it some how gets rid of another contestant like Danny, Mordecai, or Eustace...then I'm all for it.

Kitty (to Katz): True, what if Danny is gone and then we vote off Mordecai with the double elimination?

 **Chris watches as Katz and Kitty raise their hands.**

Chris: Good, this double elimination should be fun.

 **Bloo, Gwen, Lord Betrayus sit down right in the lawn chairs followed by Panini, Finn, Coco, Cajun Fox, Gorgonzola, and Double D.**

Chris: Fellow contestants, as by Quick Vote...this episode will be a double elimination. The TWO contestant with the most votes will go home, not only one. W are just waiting for Billy, Bling Bling Boy, and Blossom.

Bloo: Let's get this on.

Danny Phantom: I wonder who will go home this time.

 _Gwen confessional_

Gwen: I can't be a leader if the rules and stipulations keep CHANGING.

 _end confessional_

 **Billy, Bling Bling Boy, and Blossom finally arrive and sit down. Rigby and Edward who are both still Interns come and pass Finn, Panini, Thomas, Gorgonzola, Double D, Cadpig, Cajun Fox, Lord Betrayus, Bling Bling Boy, Billy, Lazlo, Coco, Mordecai, Bloo, Kitty,and Courage marshmallows.**

 **Katz, Blossom, Dexter, Mandy, Eustace, Danny, and Bubbles look nervous...actually Bubbles looks confused.**

 **Suddenly the raccoon passes Bubbles a marshmallow.**

Chris: Rigby, why did you hesitate to give Bubbles a marshmallow.

Edward: It's because she technically had a vote against her, she voted herself off.

Bubbles: Oh, it said Bubbles? I thought it said Bubblegum. Katz told me about the candy from the hospital that Mordecai didn't get so I wanted to order some Bubblegum lollipops for him.

Chris: Whatever. Edward and Rigby will give the final four marshmallows to.

 **Close up of Katz nervous face as his tail sways uncontrollably.**

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I knew voting for those double eliminations was a mistake

 _end confessional_

 **Close up of Eustace grumbling looking at all the contestants who are already safe.**

 _Eustace confessional_

Eustace Bagges: I knew it was a conspiracy against me because I'm old. Old men are powerful, vengeful, ALWAYS wise, and most of all HUMBLE.

 _end confessional_

 **Dexter is tossed a marshmallow as he eats it, the candy making Katz is given a marshmallow by old friend Edward which he consumes promptly, and even Eustace gets a sweet treat despite being the sour flavor of the Losers. Finally there is only one marshmallow for three people. Danny, Mandy, and Blossom look nervous.**

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny Phantom: The losers over at the Winning Wizards voted against me, I'll make their leader "Katz" pay. I know Katz has them fooled as a hero but he isn't he is still a murder scumbag. He is also a baby and a chicken

 _end confessional_

 **Danny's plan to get revenge on Katz may not come into existence if he goes home. Chris waves the final marshmallow around as he then...** **...** **...tosses it to Danny. Blossom and Mandy look equally shocked as they are given bus tickets home.**

Bloo: Awesome! Mandy is out even if I did vote off Blossom. Two for one, I didn't even have to vote her out Gwen. She is still going to go home, you asked me to vote off Mandy but I voted Blossom but you can see that both of them are going home.

Bling Bling Boy: You are an idiot. You told us who you voted for?

Bloo: What?

Courage: Don't ask, don't tell is my motto.

Katz (to Courage): I thought it was "The things I do for love"?

Courage: SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I only say that for you.

Kitty (to Courage): Now THAT is something I call "don't ask, don't tell"

Cajun Fox: I'm so excited that I'm staying, this feels great.

Mordecai (to Cajun Fox): You aren't staying for long.

Gwen (to Blossom): No hard feelings?

Katz (to Chris): Can every day be a double elimination. I can't believe Mandy got out FIRST. This is priceless.

Mandy (to Katz): You'll get yours.

Katz: Oh please. You have a ticket home.

Danny Phantom (to Katz): Yeah buddy. I'm still here, you will pay...

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny Phantom: I hate Mandy. Never liked her but she did get me to the position where I could win Hollywood Heat. She is my golden haired golden ticket and if Katz was responsible for getting rid of Plan B he is going to pay. He might have taken out my back-up plan but Plan A is going to go straight forward.

 _end confessional_

Final Vote

Blossom- Bling Bling Boy, Billy, Coco, Eustace, Gwen, Bloo, Finn (7)

Mandy- Kitty, Dexter, Lord Betrayus, Gorgonzola, Thomas, Panini (6)

Dexter- Mandy (1)

Eustace- Lazlo, Double D, Blossom (3)

Danny Phantom- Courage, Katz, Mordecai, Cajun Fox (4)

Katz- Danny, Cadpig

Bubbles- Bubbles (doesn't count)

 **"I Wanna Be Famous" plays**


	4. Will Backflip for Points

**The contestants of the Dragon's Room minus Gorgonzola and Dexter wake up peacefully after getting a good night's sleep knowing Mandy won't be plotting against them. Kitty heads to make breakfast as Lord Betrayus leaves the hotel to buy more chips since Bloo, Thomas, and Finn ate all of them while playing video games. Speaking of which, Bloo and Thomas head right up onto the couch and start playing Xbox again as Dexter complains to Bloo as Chris enters the room.**

Dexter (to Bloo): Ergh, the genius needs his sleep.

Bloo (to Dexter): Oh calm down, we are just playing 2k.

Thomas (to Bloo): I'm playing 2k, about to be paid two million for doing this show...yep.

Kitty (to Dexter): You are just a sourpuss, let them boys play their games.

Dexter (to Kitty): I said that I'm going to be sleeping, so do you mind turning it down.

Chris: Hahah.

Dexter (to Chris): Anything funny?

Chris (to Dexter): No, well...yeah. You guys are working so much better without Mandy.

Kitty (to Chris): No duh, that blonde monster has no place in this team. This team is going to do better, we all know our roles here. I'm the leader, Dexter is co-leader, Bloo stays out my way, Finn stays out my way, Thomas stays out my way, Gorgonzola isn't going to do much even if he tries, and Lord Betrayus is Lord Betrayus for Pete's sake.

 _Bloo confessional_

Bloo: Out of her way? I do more than that!

 _end confessional_

 _Thomas confessional_

Thomas: I can contribute to the team...

 _end confessional_

 _Finn confessional_

Finn: I better put down my controller and show my worth or I might be the next guy wrong.

 _end confessional._

Thomas, Bloo, and Finn briskly put down their controllers and stand up to Kitty and Chris.

Bloo: What can we do to earn our stripes.

Thomas: I want to be a Winner not a second bester.

Chris (to Bloo and Thomas): Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, if you three do a backflip you will all get FIFTEEN points.

Finn: Mathematical!

Thomas: That sounds cool

 _Bloo confessional_

Bloo: I don't know HOW to do a backflip.

 _end confessional_

 _Thomas confessional_

Thomas: This is too easy, as a secret agent for Russia I went through rigorous training...

 _end confessional_

 **Finn and Thomas take a deep breath and squats down before Finn does a backflip and lands a little rocky but still completes the request. Thomas does the backflip with perfection as Chris takes notice. Not suprising, Bloo flips forward on his face not getting the fifteen points. Finn and Thomas help up Bloo.**

Finn (to Bloo): Tough break, Bloo...you okay?

Bloo (to Finn): Yeah, yeah.

Chris: You two, Thomas and Finn get fifteen points. I'm giving Bloo like...two.

 **Chris heads to The Winner's Room still giggling about Bloo splatting himself on the floor with a terrible attempt of a backflip. Speaking of blue, the Blue Jay opens the door for Chris revealing Katz, Courage, Cadpig, Cajun Fox, and Panini playing Poker with Katz owning a significant portion of money. Katz looks dizzy and he his eyes have turned from gold to red as he repeatedly blinks.**

Mordecai (to Chris): Welcome man, how is it going.

Chris (to Mordecai): Other than the unfortunate implications of this show requiring the removal of one or two of you loveable guys, I'm fine.

Katz (to Mordecai): You see that...he called me loveable.

Mordecai (to Katz): PLLLLLLLLLEASE. You are still considered a villain in my eyes, you just aren't AS bad as Mandy, Bling Bling Boy, maybe even Rigby.

Katz (to Mordecai): NO! I'm pretty sure Rigby isn't as bad as me.

Mordecai (to Katz): He's kind of like an annoying little brother.

Chris: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm

Bubbles (to Mordecai): I'm glad I had my sisters with me. Too bad Blossom got eliminated, will she be back.

Chris: Hmmmmmmmmmmm, maybe.

Cadpig (to Mordecai): You have to look out for your family.

Katz (to Mordecai): I know Kitty and I would do anything for each other.

Courage (to Katz): And I like to pretend that Katz has my back especially from Eustace...can we all vote him off.

Katz: All in favor of voting off Eustace?

Cadpig, Courage, Cajun Fox, and Panini: I!

Chris: Good because voting is going to happen soon, I might even add a contestant or two.

 **Katz passes out of a result of his LSD trip.**

Chris: I don't clean up other people's mess. Someone wake him up.


	5. (With) Parents Permission

**The contestants of the Wizard's Room were enjoying their Poker game (well at least Katz who might as well leave the show as he earned a substantial amount of money from his fellow winners minus Danny)**

 **Chris heads to the Loser's Room as a huge argument leads to a inner fight as Edd argues with Eustace and Gwen over the removal of Blossom.**

Edd: What did Blossom do to deserve being sent home WITH MANDY of all people?!

Gwen (to Edd): She could have threaten the order of the house.

Coco: COCOC!

Bling Bling Boy (to Coco): Shut up!

Billy (to Coco): Huhuh! Funny.

Lazlo (to Edd): We all agreed without Blossom and you that Gwen and I would lead the team.

Edd: Why not let us have a voice? We are all equal on this team.

Gwen: Minor inconvenience.

Chris: Seems like someone is upset about the team breaking down.

Edd: You know what, I'm not even going to be talking to you guys.

Gwen: Fine!

Billy: Haha...funny.

 **Chris heads to the Dragon's Room again as Bloo has ice on his forehead as we see Lord Betrayus and Kitty restocking the fridge as Gorgonzola and Dexter sat at the table demanding them to hurry up with the food.**

Dexter: Hurry up, a boy genius needs to eat if he wants to win millions.

 _Kitty confessional_

Kitty: Dexter is a brat, he needs to go.

 _end confessional_

 _Finn, Thomas, and Bloo confessional_

Finn: Dexter makes me want to vote him off.

Thomas: Same with Gorgonzola.

Bloo: We can all vote off Dexter then Gorgonzola. That's three votes right there.

end confessional

Finn (to Dexter): Chill out dude. You want to eat, you better cook or work around the house.

Thomas (to Gorgonzola): Same for you too.

 **The pot of stew Kitty had made finally was done as she carefully served all her housemates.**

Chris: Good job, I'm going to give you FOURTY points for doing your best to keep up with your team Kitty. As I explain you can bring back contestants, use the points to get extra votes, or bring in someone from outside the show.

Kitty: Yeeeeah. I might bring on Bunny but let me think about it. I could also bring in my brother.

Thomas: Yeah, your brother is cool but if you want you can just vist him. Nobody on this team will hold it against you.

Lord Betrayus (to Thomas): Not really true, we all agreed Mandy sneaking around to long was bad for us.

Thomas (to Kitty): Not the same, I've met Katz and he is cool.

Lord Betrayus (to Kitty): Go ahead and vist him.

Kitty: Yeeeeah.

 **Kitty leaves the Dragon's Room as Finn serves Bloo and Dexter seconds of Kitty's stew.**

Courage: So as we are voting off Eustace, has anyone seen Danny?

Bubbles (to Courage): Nope, he is probably prancing around buying everyone roses.

Cadpig (to Bubbles): Let me guess, that's what he told you.

Bubbles (to Cadpig): Yep, word for word.

Courage: I like to give him a benefit of the doubt but he is probably doing some sneaky stuff. What happened to the kid who was in the original Survivor Island? Now he is just Diet Mandy.

Panini: What is weird is how he has been hanging around the rooms not talking to anyone.

Mordecai: For a game involving over eighteen players, he hasn't been the most talkative one. That's for sure...

Cadpig: He use to be a hero that saved the city from Ghost and whatnot...is he still the same.

 **Katz nose begins to run as he starts to cough as the contestants ignore it.**

Katz (to Cadpig): Things happen when you are competing for millions but I'm still not convinced Danny is a bad guy.

Courage (to Katz): I don't know either about Danny.

Cajun Fox: Let's list the pros and cons of keeping him on the team. Number one is Ghost Powers, pro.

Bubbles: Number two is roses, pro...

Cadpig: He isn't afraid to lie to us...number three is a con.

Katz: He is pretty sneaky...

 **Suddenly the half-ghost comes through the door as he looks tired.**

Panini: Hey, he's back.

Cadpig (to Danny): Where have you been?

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny Phantom: I've been out, skate parks and arcade. I'm trying my best to not snap on my teammates but I don't care for them.

I'm in this for myself...and Amittypark of course. I wouldn't be here without them...man, I got to ease up.

 _end confessional_

Danny Phantom (to Cadpig): Uh, just out. I have some arcade tickets, I went out and bought tickets.

Courage (to Danny Phantom): Oh that sounds like fun, did you enjoy it.

Danny Phantom: Look, I know you guys don't trust me...which is very ironic since Katz is on our team but you know what. You're right. I don't enjoy being here with you guys, Crossover Survivor Island was the worst, Hollywood Heat was only slightly better because I won even more money but I don't know why I'm here. The sound of Foghorns, boomboxes, and Cajun Fox squealing as Mordecai knocks him out are three sounds I wouldn't say I am pleased with when I wake up so sorry if I'm just a tad annoyed.

 **Chris comes into the Winning Wizard's Room.**

Chris: Everyone's voting...you guys have five minutes. This is a double elimination.

 **The Wizard's Room go to vote as the host watch as Panini, Eustace, Mordecai, Coco, Gorgonzola, Danny, Cajun Fox, Bubbles, Lord Betrayus, Dexter, and Courage sit down. Katz waits as Kitty votes off Dexter before voting off Eustace. Billy and Double D vote next. Gwen, Lazlo, Eustace, and Bling Bling Boy comes out after they vote. Bloo, Thomas, and Finn vote. Cadpig finishes as she is the last person to vote.**

Chris: The people who are safe include Courage, Cajun Fox, Danny, Mordecai, Betrayus, and Panini

 **Panini, Mordecai, Danny, Cajun Fox, Betrayus, Courage are handed marshmallows by Siri and Eliza Thornberry.**

Chris: Bloo, Finn...and Thomas get marshmallows because they are safe.

 **Bloo, Thomas, and Finn get marshmallows by Rigby.**

Chris: Sadly the colorblind murder Katz gets one...Kitty gets one as well.

 **The brother and sister combo of Katz and Kitty get marshmallows by Edward.**

Chris: Gwen...Lazlo...and Bling Bling Boy gets marshmallows.

 **Gwen, Lazlo, and Bubbles get marshmallows by Rigby.**

Chris: Billy and Double D get marshmallows.

 **Billy and Double D is tossed marshmallows.**

Chris: Bling Bling Boy, Gorgonzola Dexter, Coco, and Eustace...all of you are in trouble. Five men and women...three marshmallows...Coco you are safe.

 **Coco is handed a marshmallow by Siri.**

Chris: Gorgonzola and...

 **Gorgonzola is handed a marshmallow by Eliza as Dexter, Bling Bling Boy, and Eustace look nervous as they get a close-up.**

Chris: EUSTACE!

 **Eustace cheers as Katz, Courage, Cadpig, Cajun Fox, Panini, Mordecai, and Danny boo**

Chris: You got SEVEN votes while Dexter got FOUR votes. Bling Bling Boy...you are safe.

 **Bling Bling Boy sighs in relief as Eustace and Dexter have their bags packed and given a ticket home.**

 _Eustace Bagges confessional_

Eustace Bagges: EH! That stupid dog and cat never liked me...no wonder I'm out. I told you it was a conspiracy.

 _end confessional_

Dexter: Who voted me off?!

Chris: It's a secret...you might find out later but for now...BYE!

 **All the contestants cheer as Eustace and Dexter are no longer a part of Cartoon Crossover Survivor House Party.**

Eustace Bagges (to Chris): I have a question.

Chris (to Eustace): Yes sir, what is your question?

Eustace Bagges (to Chris): Can I take my dog back from the show.

Courage (to Chris and Eustace): WHAT?!

Eustace Bagges (to Chris): I believe my dog conspired against me. I don't want him winning this season.

Courage (to Chris): Don't let him take me off the show.

Chris (to Courage): I can't...help you. He is your legal guardian.

Courage (to Chris): I'm old enough to stay...

Chris (to Courage): Not without parent permission...permission was withdrawn...you have to go.

 **Katz rushes up to Courage and kisses him.**

Katz: I can bring you back with my points.

Courage: Not yet, wait until the end. Get to the finale and bring me back.

Katz: I will do this for you, love you baby.

 **Katz waves as Courage leaves with Eustace Bagges getting angry as the two Bagges leave.**

Final Vote

Eustace Bagges- Katz, Courage, Cadpig, Cajun Fox, Panini, Mordecai, Danny (7)

Dexter- Bloo, Finn, Thomas, Kitty (4)

Coco- Bling Bling Boy, Eustace (2)

Billy- Double D, Billy (doesn't count)

Bling Bling Boy- Gwen, Lazlo (2)

Bubbles-Bubbles (doesn't count)

Gorgonzola- Dexter, Lord Betrayus (2)


	6. The Loser's Division

**The contestants are heading to bed as the shocking removal of Courage leads to Katz trying to soothe himself to Rocking Emo with the movie Titanic is playing muted much to the chagrin to Danny Phantom.**

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny Phantom: I don't hate Katz...I hate everything about him...when he is blasting Rocking Emo in the middle of the night at Midnight.

 _end confessional_

 **Mordecai comes in out of his room as Cajun Fox opens his door and sits next to Katz who has a box of tissues.**

Mordecai (to Katz): Come on man, it's late.

Katz (to Mordecai): I'm sorry...I'm just sad.

Cajun Fox (to Mordecai): His hubby just got eliminated.

 _Mordecai confessional_

Mordecai: I know-I know. This has to be hard on Katz, it's COURAGE out of all people.

 _end confessional_

Cajun Fox (to Katz): You need to get some sleep, we can think of this after a while.

Katz (to Cajun Fox): Ok, let me put away my tissues...

Cajun Fox: You look shaky and your eyes are red.

Mordecai: Have you been crying.

Katz: Uhhhhhhhh...yeah...a bit.

Mordecai (to Cajun Fox): Does he drugs?

Cajun Fox (to Katz): You do drugs?

Katz: Time for bed.

 **Cajun Fox and Mordecai shrug as Katz turns off the music and movie while heading to bed.**

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I'm depressed now and I'm so sad. My heart is breaking and I'm alone with no love. Also I'm ignoring my drug problem...don't need to worry my teammates it didn't affect me last season when I was a Intern with Rigby and Edward.

 _end confessional_

Mordecai and Cajun Fox start to talk, not about the person they are targeting or to make an alliance. Just talking like most people in a hotel.

Mordecai (to Cajun Fox): Sooooo

Cajun Fox (to Mordecai): I'm glad you are here still. Dis finale is gunna be gud.

Mordecai (to Cajun Fox): Yeah I guess. We both won the millions on our first try, if we face off I want to see a good fight.

Cajun Fox (to Mordecai): So about my thing with Margret.

Mordecai (to Cajun Fox): No biggie. I get you were only trying to do it to annoy me. Man, you sure showed me...uh.

Cajun Fox (to Mordecai): What?

Mordecai (to Cajun Fox): I just haven't spoken to Margret since I've been here. Can I use your phone to call her?

 **Cajun Fox pulls out his phone as he waits for Mordecai to make a call to his girlfriend. After the two birds chat, Mordecai hangs up and the two contestants head to bed.**

 **The next day the contestants wake up to alarm.** **The scene cuts to The Dragon's Room as Kitty is cooking and Gorgonzola is complaining about the noise of Bloo's game as he dunks on Finn and Thomas in 2k after Rigby the raccoon Intern had passed him the ball.**

Kitty: Leave the boys alone.

Gorgonzola: Noooo, come on. What's next, am I gone. I can't take living in this house.

Lord Betrayus: I'm tired of you complaining.

 **Lord Betrayus unplugs the boys game causing them to sigh and complain.**

 _Kitty confessional_

Kitty: Wha- did I not just say to leave them alone. I don't care for them at all but they are friends. Friends vote together, they can turn against us if we don't work together. Lord Betrayus is out.

 _end confessional_

Finn (to Lord Betrayus): We did you unplug the game?

Bloo: I was winning.

Rigby (to Lord Betrayus): Bloo and I had the win in the bag.

Thomas: My hands were ready to release and score a three pointer.

Lord Betrayus: Nobody cares.

 **Lord Betrayus heads out.**

 **The scene cuts to The Loser's Room as Bling Bling Boy and Billy are arguing with Gwen and Lazlo.**

Gwen: Well if we already lost Blossom and Eustace because we didn't vote together, don't you think we should work together?

Lazlo: Yeah!

Bling Bling Boy: NO! I'm not working with you as an alliance.

Coco: COCOC

Billy: Hahahaha.

 _Gwen and Lazlo confessional_

Gwen (to Lazlo): We vote off Billy

Lazlo: Agreed...although I feel like it's time we voted off ANOTHER team, he doesn't contribute much to the team.

 _end confessional_

Gwen: Whatever, you two losers are on your own.

Edd: I have to side with Gwen on this one, a lack of team unity may be the difference between one of us walking away with four million or all of us only walking away with two million.


	7. Danny's Prank

**The scene cuts to The Winning Wizard's Room where Danny Phantom and Finn is setting up a prank on fellow contestant Katz where he is going to poor chicken feathers and glue when he goes to head to the shower.**

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny Phantom: This is going to be so cool, I can't wait, Chris told me a prank on my contestants will get me thirty-five points.

With thirty points I can bring on Sam Manson and Tucker friends can work with me and help me get to the finale. Then I'll STILL have fifteen points to do whatever I want with.

 _end confessional_

 _Finn the Human confessional_

Finn: Chicken feathers and glue? C'mon...that has to be funny. Katz takes himself too serious, I mean for real reasons. Although in our defense, just because your mom died a few years ago doesn't mean you can't handle a harmless prank.

 _end confessional_

 **While the two boys set up the prank the half-ghost notices a few used syringes in the bathroom cabinet.**

Danny Phantom: What is this? Is this someone's? I found it next to Katz stuff.

Finn: I heard a few things about Katz...not sure about him using drugs.

Danny Phantom: Any way, the prank is set up and by five...it's PRANK time.

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny Phantom: I found out a way to relive myself of hostility...a few pranks through out the day shouldn't hurt too much and if it gives me points, what the heck.

 _end confessional_

 **The scene heads to the Loser's Room as Bling Bling Boy and Coco are in a shouting match after Coco spilled Coke on Bling Bling Boy.**

Bling Bling Boy: Aren't you going to say SORRY?!

Coco: COCOCOC.

Billy: Huhhuhuh.

Gwen (to Bling Bling Boy): Leave her alone it was an accident.

Edd (to Bling Bling Boy): She didn't mean any harm.

Lazlo: Everyone calm down...we can't get angry with each other. We can't afford to have any more conflicts or none of us will last.

 **Chris enters the room with a smirk.**

Chris: Voting time my friends. I might add that you can vote off ANOTHER team if you want...or keep voting each other off. I don't care.

Lazlo: Thanks.

Gwen: We needed that.

 _Gwen and Lazlo confessional_

Gwen: First we eliminated Bling Bling Boy THEN we vote off The Wizard's.

Lazlo (to Gwen): Promise? I'm tired of seeing our team vote each other off. We can't trust each other

 _end confessional_

 **As the contestants head to the booth Cadpig and Cajun can't help but laugh as Katz walks around covered in feathers like a chicken.**

 **Bubbles finds Finn and Danny's prank hilarious which annoys Panini who didn't find it too funny.**

 _Panini confessional_

Panini: I'm the leader of this team...that I shouldn't be on...whatever, I'm the leader and nobody messes with me team.

 _end confessional_

Panini (to Katz): Who pranked you.

Mordecai (to Panini): It was Danny and Finn.

Bubbles: I guess Danny can't be trusted.

Katz: No need to vo-

Cajun Fox: Danny can't be trusted if he workin fur Finn and the Dragons.

Cadpig: Good thinking...we all vote off Danny quickly.

 **The contestants vote as Kitty, Betrayus, Gorgonzola vote first as Eliza Thornberry take their votes.**

 **Cadpig votes, Finn, Bloo, and Thomas vote as Blossom the cat receives them, Danny votes as Siri collects his vote,**

 **Katz, Cajun, and Mordecai all vote. Coco, Bling Bling Boy, and Gwen all vote. Lazlo, Edd, and finally Billy vote as Edward and Rigby take the final votes.**

Chris: Okay, I want to start off telling you this was suppose to be a normal episode with TWO eliminations.

 **Most contestants groan. Hating the dreaded double eliminations have become the expected behavior of the contestants.**

Gorgonzola: Why can't we get a normal single person elimination. No more Quick Votes, no double eliminations.

Chris (ignoring Gorgonzola): We have seventeen contestants and fourteen marshmallows...this is a TRIPLE elimination only because we have a three way tie.

 **Mordecai, Cadpig, Panini, Bubbles are tossed marshmallows by the series resident raccoon contestant turned Intern Rigby. Siri hands Katz a marshmallow as she snickers when she sees the feathers covering his body.**

 _Siri confessional_

Siri: Poor sap went from being the toughest guy in season 1 to be a complete joke here. I'm going to show him who I am when we face off next season

 _end confessional_

 **Gwen, Edd, Lazlo are tossed marshmallows by Blossom the black cat. Lazlo stuffed his face with marshmallow as the contestants turn their attention to the remaining contestants**

Chris: What do we got here? Danny, Bloo, Betrayus, Billy, Bling Bling Boy, Coco, and Hollywood Heat team leader Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola: C'mon, why am I here with idiots like Billy.

Bloo: I deserve better. I don't do anything worth being voted off. I only play Xbox with Finn and Thomas.

Chris: Actually that was the problem. I don't like how we don't get involved with you. You are just background noise but as for your teammates. Thomas is a peacemaker between Katz who is always looking to be ruthless and take the million and Mordecai the slacker who worked hard enough to defeat Katz. He has a role and plays it well, when they aren't arguing Thomas just chills out. Finn is at least exciting and does a few...pranks to our resident killer Katz.

Katz (to Finn): I'm not going to forget about this.

Finn (to Katz): Yeah, Danny uploaded to YouTube. You should check it out if you ever forget.

 **Finn and Thomas chow down on their sweet treats when Edward passes the marshmallows to them.**

Chris: Gorgonzola...a man who played second fiddle to Dexter on most annoying roommate from the Dragon's. Like the eliminated redhead all you do is complain...well, at least you are good at complaining just like Bloo when someone distracts him when he is playing the "wicked cool" Xbox games.

 **Blossom the cat walks over to the imaginary friend and hands him a marshmallow before strutting over to Gorgonzola to do the same for him.**

Final Votes

Danny- Mordecai, Cadpig, Panini, Bubbles, (4)

Finn- Katz, Betrayus (2)

Coco: Bling Bling Boy (1)

Bling Bling Boy- Coco, Gwen, Edd, Lazlo (4)

Betrayus- Kitty, Gorgonzola, Finn, Thomas (4)

Gorgonzola- Bloo (1)

Billy- Billy (doesn't count)


	8. Villains go shopping

**"I Want To Be Famous" plays as Mordecai and Cajun Fox argue as Katz hops in between trying to keep the peace. Dexter and Kitty playing chess as Dexter seemingly gets angry as Kitty places him in checkmate. Lord Betrayus and Gorgonzola following Mandy who closes her room's door on the two. Billy splashing Lazlo, Edd, Eustace, Gwen, and Bling Bling Boy in the pool. Everyone exists the pool and everyone follows Chris to the front of the hotel as they whistle the final notes. Danny and Cadpig talking back and forth as they draw an X over a pic of Katz.**

 **The Winning Wizard's Room gets camera time as the Panini, Cadpig, Mordecai, and Bubbles are playing video games as they realize they have to vote off someone. Chris enters the room.**

Panini: So who are we voting off.

Cadpig: Someone who we don't need on this show.

Mordecai: How about that imaginary friend...

Bubbles: Bloo or Coco?

Chris: Bubbles making a choice to actively to garter votes against someone? That's five points.

Mordecai: How about Coco? Bloo is still a cool dude.

Everyone: Agreed.

 **Cajun Fox, Katz, Lord Betrayus, and Bling Bling Boy are taking a walk to the store to pick up groceries for their teams.**

Cajun Fox: So ummmmmmmmmm

Katz: Well...

Bling Bling Boy: Want to vote off my annoying roommate Lazlo?

Everyone: Yeah sure.

Cashier (to Cajun Fox): Spicy Chilli Peppers, that will be $2.35

 **Cajun Fox pays as the villains pay after him as they walk back to the Hotel the men begin to talk some small talk.**

Lord Betrayus: So...what is new?

Katz: The house is quieter with less half-ghost, isn't that right Cajun.

Cajun Fox: Yeah, it really is.

Bling Bling Boy: I hate small talk, just call me if you guys have anything meaningful to say.

Bling Bling Boy walks ahead of the villains as the other three simply shrug him off.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I don't like Bling Bling but if he wants votes against Lazlo,

 _end confessional_

 **Katz enters the room and talks with Cajun Fox while he makes tea for the two. Outside the window is starts to drizzle as Katz notices before passing Cajun Fox the tea. The two sip it as the friends talk about the potential for both of them making it to the finale.**

Katz (to Cajun Fox): Sup bud, how are you.

Cajun Fox (to Katz): I'm good, I'm feeling lucky that I made it this far.

Katz (to Cajun Fox): Ha. You aren't making it to the end...maybe you will.

Cajun Fox (to Katz): Ya rught I'm muking it to the n.

Katz (to Cajun Fox): Just to lose to me in the finale.

 **Cajun Fox and Katz sip their tea. The two friends shaking their head**

 **The Loser's Room is loud and about as they begin to pick which Wizard they want off this week as they shoot hoops with a mini-rubber basketball.**

Edd: I propose we pick off the most recent winners...Katz, Cadpig, and Cajun Fox.

 **Edd passes the rubber ball to Gwen.**

Gwen (to Edd): I propose we take on the first winners. Strong guys and gals who have still been considered winners. Mordecai is a good example, he had won the first Rumble. He placed well in Allstars, he even placed eleventh in Total Crazy Island.

 **Billy smacks the ball from Gwen into Coco**

Lazlo (to Gwen): I believe Mordecai could give all of us a run for our money..if we had money.

Edd (to Lazlo): Yeah, being in this room means you never touched the Grand Prize money.

 **Edd steals the ball from Coco and scores.**

Billy: Hahahaha...Mordecai.

Coco: COCOccococo.

Gwen: Then we settled it, four votes against Mordecai.

 **The room nods in agreement as we head to Katz talking to Courage on the phone.**

Katz: How are you baby?

Courage: I'm sweet, so what else has happened?

Katz: Danny PHantom is out but enough of me. How are the kids?

Courage: Candy Cane and Candy Corn aren't speaking to each other...so about the show.

Katz: You are really interested in what's happening, why are you concerned?

Courage: Next time after the Elimination Palace, can you bring me back.

Katz: Sure thing honey. Loves and kisses to my babe.

Courage: My hearts out to you, we are winning this TOGETHER.

 **T** **o the Dragon's Room as Gorgonzola fears he may be voted off next so he does his best to take care of his roommates giving them everything they need.**

Bloo: Soda.

 **Gorgonzola rushes up from the couch to grab some Coke from the freezer and runs back to the imaginary friend.**

Thomas: Soda.

 **Gorgonzola rushes up from the couch to grab a Coke from the freezer as he trips over the Xbox wires and spills Coke all over Thomas and the Xbox causing the game to crash.**

 _Kitty confessional_

Kitty: Fool went and screwed up. That Xbox was the only thing keeping Bloo and Thomas quiet and this house peaceful

 _end confessional_

Gorgonzola: Sorry, so sorry.

Thomas: Come on!

Bloo: Ugh...now we just have to find something else to do.

Kitty: This is a sad day.

Thomas: R.I.P Xbox 2017-2017

 **Lord Betrayus brings Gorgonzola out of the living room into the hallway so they can chat over the matter of eliminations.**

Lord Betrayus (to Gorgonzola): We need to get the team unified, that isn't happening now that you got them upset with you.

Gorgonzola: I just messed up, do you think I'm going home?

Lord Betrayus: Vote off Panini...she is too sweet. Katz, Cajun Fox, Bling Bling Boy, and I are voting her off.

 _Lord Betrayus confessional_

Lord Betrayus: We are actually voting off Lazlo but I don't want him to be a part of our "clique"

 _end confessional_

Gorgonzola: Okay...I vote off Panini.

 **Chris enters and claps multiple time winning the attention away from the two's conversation.**

Chris: Voting time.

 **The contestants all vote off each other as they wake for the announcement as they sit on the lawn chairs.**

 **Chris comes out and has Rigby, Edward, Siri, Eliza, and Blossom the cat hold marshmallows for the contestants.**

Chris: So the people who are safe include Kitty, Edd, Cajun Fox, and Gwen.

 **Rigby and Edward passes Kitty and Cajun Fox some marshmallows as Cajun Fox grins eating marshmallow when Siri passes him the treat. Kitty is grinning as she eats her marshmallow after receiving the candy from Edward.**

 **Blossom and Eliza pass Gwen and Edd the marshmallows as the two eat their treat.**

Chris: Cadpig, Bubbles, Lord Betrayus, and Bling Bling Boy are also safe.

 **Rigby and Edward run up to Bubbles and Cadpig to give the girls the marshmallows. Blossom and Eliza do the same for Bling Bling Boy and Lord Betrayus.**

Chris: Bloo, Thomas, Katz, Panini and Billy get their marshmallows.

 **Siri hands marshmallows to Bloo, Katz and Thomas marshmallows when she struts up to the gamers.**

Katz (to Chris): Hey my friend Chris!

Chris (to Katz): Yes?

Katz (to Chris): Can I use my points to bring back Courage after this Elimination Palace.

Chris (to Katz): Sure.

Kitty (to Chris): How about Bunny?

Chris (to Kitty): Sure.

Bubbles (to Chris): How about Blossom?

Chris (to Bubbles): Yes.

Bloo: Yes, I am not in the bottom again.

 **Billy is knocked out by a marshmallow when Rigby throws it to him as Panini catches hers.**

Chris: Finally we are down to the bottom four...who ever has the most votes need to compete in a challenge.

 **Mordecai, Coco, Gorgonzola, and Lazlo are down to the wire. The four look nervous as they get closes ups. Mordecai's face is twisted in nerves. Lazlo is stressed as a vein pops on his forehead. Gorgonzola is gritting his teeth.**

Chris: The person who is safe...nobody! You have to compete in a challenge.

Mordecai: What kind of challenge?!

Chris: You need to eat twenty-one pizzas. The first team to eat twenty-one pizzas will win a tie will eliminate both teams. The teams are Coco and Mordecai vs Lazlo and Gorgonzola...

 **Rigby and Edward pass the teams pizza.**

Rigby (to Mordecai): Let's go Mordecai.

Edward (to Lazlo): Go win this.

Chris: NOW!

 **The teams rush to eat pizza as Mordecai starts shoving pepperoni slices quickly down his face as Coco pecks at the pizza. Lazlo and Gorgonzola eat together at least five at a time while Mordecai starts on his ninth.**

Gwen: Lazlo! Come on man...do this man!

Katz: Come on Mordecai! You can do this. MORDECAI! MORDECAI!

Thomas: MORDECAI! MORDECAI!

Bloo: MORDECAI! MORDECAI!

 **Mordecai starts choking as he gets to his twentieth pizza. As the other team chops down on the pizzas. The pizzas are all eaten as**

Chris: Not again...another Elimination Palace ends with TWO teams going home.

Mordecai (to Coco angrily): Thanks a lot...pal

Katz: Tough loss.

 **Katz, Bloo, and Thomas hug Mordecai as Coco, Lazlo, and Gorgonzola are loaded up on a bus. Mordecai waves good-bye to his friends.**

Mordecai: Why don't you live out my dream...

 **The four all look desperately sad until another bus pulls up with Bunny, Courage, and Blossom the Powerpuff Girl leader come out of the bus.**

Courage: Everything about Katz is just TOO SWE-ET!

Bunny: Hey it's Kitty and Katz.

 **Bunny and Courage run up and hug Kitty and Katz as Cajun Fox comes in and joins the hug.**

 _Final Vote_

Gorgonzola- Bloo, Thomas, Billy, and Kitty.

Mordecai- Lazlo, Gwen, Edd, and Coco.

Coco- Bubbles, Panini, Cadpig, and Mordecai.

Lazlo- Bling Bling Boy, Lord Betrayus, Katz, and Cajun Fox.

Panini- Gorgonzola


	9. The Merge

Chris: Now that Bunny, Blossom, and Courage Kino McHazel Bagges is back...we are going to not do THREE rooms and op for TWO. I'm saving money on renting this hotel now. The rooms include Room 1: Katz, Kitty, Cajun Fox, Lord Betrayus, Edd, and last and of course least is Billy. Room 2: Bling Bling Boy, Blossom, Bubbles, Bloo, Thomas, Panini, and Gwen.

 **"I Want To Be Famous" plays as Mordecai and Cajun Fox argue as Katz hops in between trying to keep the peace. Dexter and Kitty playing chess as Dexter seemingly gets angry as Kitty places him in checkmate. Lord Betrayus and Gorgonzola following Mandy who closes her room's door on the two. Billy splashing Lazlo, Edd, Eustace, Gwen, and Bling Bling Boy in the pool. Everyone exists the pool and everyone follows Chris to the front of the hotel as they whistle the final notes. Danny and Cadpig talking back and forth as they draw an X over a pic of Katz.**

 **The contestants of Room 1 enter as Bunny and Cajun Fox sit up all night as they watch Netflix after Kitty and Cajun Fox cook a great meal sending most of their friends to bed.**

Edd: Great meal.

Lord Betrayus: Stuffing.

 **Billy heads to bed as the chefs talk with everyone on the team besides him.**

Kitty: Billy is the one we don't need.

Lord Betrayus: He is pretty expendable.

Katz (to Kitty): Agreed, we need only tough contestants on our team.

Bunny (to Katz): People not afraid to push me into ROCKs.

 **T** **he couple of Katz and Courage head to the bed after Katz cleans up in the sink as he scratches his neck frantically and hides a few bags of white powder as Courage comes in.**

Courage (to Katz): You haven't been taking all tha-

Katz (to Courage): No, I haven't.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Lying for me is suppose to be easy but not with COURAGE. He's my babe. Okay! I'm done after this...no more, no more LSD, no more heroin, no more cocaine...okay maybe no cocaine after NEXT season but then I'm straight.

 _end confessional_

Courage (to Katz): I'm keeping my eyes on those drugs you got.

 _Courage confessional_

Courage: Being used as a drug experiment didn't help him not get addicted to drugs. Now he has money to buy the drugs, winning this might put more drug money in his hands.

 _end confessional_

Katz (to Courage): You are all I think about, but I wouldn't tell you.

Courage (to Katz): You just did.

 **Katz hugs Courage before placing a kiss on his forehead.**

Katz (to Courage): I'm changed...

 **The camera switches to a less emotional scene as Cadpig, Gwen, Bubbles, and Panini agree to vote someone off, whispering so nobody hears them.**

Gwen: How about...

Bubbles: That imaginary friend.

Panini: Is that all you know to say?

Bubbles: Lord Betrayus trained me to say it.

Cadpig: Figures. How about the guy who nearly won Hollywood Heat?

Panini: Thomas?

Gwen: Maybe...we can work this ou-

 **Chris opens the door as he arrives.**

Chris: Voting time everyone.


	10. Edward wants to return

**The contestants vote as Chris has the wonderful interns of this season collect the votes and head over to them handing the contestants marshmallows when Chris gives the word.**

Chris: Two teams have voted against themselves. Both members with the most votes will go home.

The people who are safe are...Bling Bling Boy...Courage...Blossom...and Katz

 _Blossom confessional_

Blossom: I didn't know who to vote so I voted Bloo but it was either Thomas or Bloo.

 _end confessional_

 **Edward rushes to hand his old friend Katz a marshmallow, Rigby gives is friend/rival Courage a marshmallow. Bling Bling Boy reaches for a treat from Siri as Eliza hands Blossom a marshmallow.**

Chris: Bunny, Gwen, Kitty, and Bubbles are the four women who are also safe.

Kitty: What up my honeybunches.

Bunny: Once again, we are making it to the very end.

 **Kitty and Bunny hug as** **Edward blinks before handing Bunny a marshmallow.**

 _Edward confessional_

Edward: I was unfairly booted two seasons ago, when do I get my epic return?!

 _end confessional_

 **Blossom the cat hands Bubbles a marshmallow as the sweet Powerpuff Girl eats an equally sweet treat alongside Kitty, Gwen, and Bunny.**

Chris: The sane man right now, our red shirt wearing Edd.

Gwen: Hey! Edd and I are still in this. The "losers" are the real winners this season.

 **Edd gets a marshmallow by Siri.**

Edd: Thanks, thanks a lot to everyone who hasn't voted me

 **Panini,** **Thomas,** **Cajun Fox, Billy, Lord Betrayus, Cadpig, and Bloo look nervous. The resident Chowder obsessed contestant gets a close up, the spotted dog gets a close up, the stupid boy gets a close up, the goat gets a close up, the imaginary friend gets a close up, and finally the shades-wearing former winner Cajun Fox gets a close up.**

Chris: Two contestants will not have a marshmallow. We have seven contestants and five marshmallows. The three who get marshmallows are...Cajun Fox...Cadpig...and Betrayus.

 **Panini, Thomas, and Bloo look nervous as Billy looks uncon** **cerned not realizing that he is guaranteed to go home...**

 **Suddenly the raccoon Intern Rigby is given the order to give Bloo and Panini marshmallows.**

 _Panini confessional_

Panini: Wow, I'm still in? Last season and this season has me being a true "winner" wow!

 _end confessional_

Cadpig: Wow, I'm still here.

Cajun Fox: I'm LUCKY boys!

 **Thomas looks slightly annoyed as he boards the bus with Billy. The boy picks his nose as the Russian spy cringes.**

 _Thomas confessional_

Thomas: Hollywood Heat was my better performance but this still was fun.

 _end confessional_

Final Vote

Billy- Katz, Kitty, Courage, Cajun Fox, Edd, Bunny, Lord Betrayus,

Thomas- Gwen, Cadpig, Bubbles, Panini

Panini- Bling Bling Boy, Bloo

Bloo- Blossom

 **"I Wanna Be Famous" plays**


	11. Twister

**"I Want To Be Famous" plays as Mordecai and Cajun Fox argue as Katz hops in between trying to keep the peace. Dexter and Kitty playing chess as Dexter seemingly gets angry as Kitty places him in checkmate. Lord Betrayus and Gorgonzola following Mandy who closes her room's door on the two. Billy splashing Lazlo, Edd, Eustace, Gwen, and Bling Bling Boy in the pool. Everyone exists the pool and everyone follows Chris to the front of the hotel as they whistle the final notes. Danny and Cadpig talking back and forth as they draw an X over a pic of Katz.**

Chris: This has been so fun. Anyone ready for tomorrow.

Cadpig: Let's sleep.

 **The contestants head to bed as Chris turns to the Interns who are enjoying a game of Twister as the night passes by.**

Eliza Thornberry (to Rigby): Seems someone's elbows are touching.

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Eliza Thornberry: I was talking about Blossom.

 **The camera switches to Cadpig, Betrayus and Gwen shopping as the storm pours over the Walmart.**

Gwen: I can't believe it rains now of all times, when I'M shopping.

Cadpig (to Gwen): Same, get over it.

Gwen (to Cadpig): Are you up to vote Cajun Fox?

Cadpig (to Gwen): I'm voting off Blossom, don't know why she is back. She did terrible this season AND last season.

Gwen (to Cadpig): Sooooooo true.

Betrayus: I'm voting off Courage that coward has no place in this show. Just like Blossom, I don't know why he is still here.

 **The camera switches** **to Panini, Bloo, and Bubbles talking.**

Panini (to Bubbles): Okay, Bubbles...Cadpig has been using you this whole time to get support and remove most of the competition.

Bloo (to Bubbles): Same for Betrayus, he has been using you to try to get rid of me.

Bubbles: So they are the one's going home?

Panini (to Bubbles): If we are to believe Katz, Kitty, Edd, and Courage...yes.

 _Edd confessional_

Edd: We managed to make a late-night alliance to get rid of Lord Betrayus and Cadpig. They are the manipulative ones and we need to build trust. With the local peacekeeper Thomas being sent home. I'm the only one of the "peacekeepers" left.

 _end confessional_

 **The scene cuts to Kitty, Courage, and Katz talking.**

Courage: So anyone know who Bling Bling Boy, Blossom, and Cajun Fox are voting for?

Katz (to Courage): To ensure we get what we want. I have Blossom voting off Cajun Fox, Cajun Fox voting off Bling Bling, and Bling Bling Boy voting off Blossom. Just a few words and I got them after each other.

Kitty (to Katz): What did you do?

Katz (to Kitty): I put Blossom's boot in Cajun Fox's meal and blamed it on Bling Bling Boy when Cajun Fox asked but said it was Blossom trying to frame Bling Bling when he asked.

 **The three's talk is interrupted by the host and they lose track of their conversation.**

Chris: Voting time.

 **The contestants vote as Chris has the wonderful interns of this season collect the votes and head over to them handing the contestants marshmallows when Chris gives the word.**

Chris: The people safe are Panini...Bunny...Edd

 **Rigby hands Panini a marshmallow, Blossom rushes to hand Bunny a marshmallow, and Siri nonchalantly makes her way over to give Edd his sweet treat.**

Chris: Bubbles...Katz...Kitty...Gwen

 **Edward** **hands Bubbles a marshmallow, Rigby is quick to hand Katz a marshmallow, and Siri takes her sweet time giving Kitty and Gwen marshmallows.**

Chris: We are down to the bottom four...Courage...Betrayus...Cadpig...and Bling Bling Boy.

Cadpig (to Courage): Nice knowing you golden boy. I didn't vote you but Betrayus did.

 _Cadpig confessional_

Cadpig: Wow, Courage in the bottom four? That can't be good.

 _end confessional_

Lord Betrayus (to Cadpig): You didn't have to tell him, give him peace of mind when he is sent home for the second time.

Katz (to Betrayus): You vote off my baby and I send you packing home.

Chris: Well, you did. Katz you sent Betrayus home and Cadpig is also going home

Cadpig: WHAT!

Lord Betrayus: Inconceivable!

Chris (to Betrayus): Save it for Hollywood Heat part 2, Mr. Princess Bride and Cadpig are packed to go home.

 **Cadpig and Betrayus go home upset.**

Final Vote

Cadpig- Panini, Bubbles, Bloo

Lord Betrayus- Katz, Kitty, Courage, Edd, Bunny.

Bling Bling Boy- Cajun Fox

Cajun Fox- Blossom, Gwen

Blossom- Bling Bling Boy

Courage- Betrayus


	12. Pillow Fight

Chris: I have an announcement

Cajun Fox: Yeah so?

Bloo (to Chris): This better have a point.

Bubbles (to Bloo): Most points are at the end of pencils...silly.

Chris: This season is going to be SO amazing, you worked so hard for this...I opened up the pool early...

 **Most contestants barely care as Cajun Fox, Courage, and Edd rushes to the pool.**

 _Katz confessional as "Bodies" by Drowning Pool plays_

Katz: Huh? Cajun Fox, Courage, and Edd are still here. I love Courage. Edd is eh. I might have to vote off my bud Cajun Fox. All three are talented men who could win...who do I want to risk staying for another day.

 _end confessional_

 **Katz scratches his neck frantically as he scratches his chest.**

Katz: Cool...

 **Edd, Katz, Courage, and Cajun Fox were chilling at the pool as the girls where either at the movies or having fun inside.**

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I managed to get the guys to lower their guard so I can plot. I'm going to get my pal Cajun Fox out of here. I'm going to suggest to him he votes off Bloo with my sister. Then me and Edd with vote him off with the help of Courage

 _end confessional_

Katz: This is the life, we are going to win this.

Cajun Fox: Only one of us, but definitely one of us.

Courage: Ooooh, I can't wait to see myself win it again.

 **Cut to the Bling Bling Boy, Bunny, and Kitty watching movies at the Theater.**

Bunny (whispering): So I vote off Gwen?

Kitty: and Bling Bling and I vote off Bloo.

Bling Bling Boy: Shhhhhhh, I'm watching the movie but yeah...that's the plan.

 _Bling Bling Boy confessional_

Bling Bling Boy: I'm working with Katz and Kitty to vote off Cajun Fox and Bloo...then nobody will vote me off.

 _end confessional_

 **The camera cuts to Panini, Bubbles, and Gwen Tennyson having a rowdy pillow fight with feathers going everywhere as they laugh and discuss the next target.**

Gwen: I'm voting off Bling Bling...that sounds good to anyone else?

Bubbles and Panini: Bling Bling is it.

 **The girls swing the pillows as the camera cuts to the boys getting out the pool. Cajun Fox leaves to dry up as Edd and Courage stop when Katz calls them to the other side of the pool**

Katz (to Edd and Courage): Cajun Fox is going home, Bloo, and Gwen.

 _The camera cuts to Bloo in the confessional as "Reloaded" plays._

Bloo: I'm voting off Gwen with Blossom. That's what Katz told me to do, he has gotten here this far and I'm his friend. He wouldn't betray me...right?

 _end confessional_

 **As the imaginary friend ponders if he should turn against the red cat. Bunny and Blossom talk as Bunny waits for the Elimination Palace while holding a Sprite.**

Blossom (to Bunny): Hey how are you?

Bunny (to Blossom): uh, I'm waiting for the Elimination Palace to open up. I'm so glad Kitty brought me on the show.

Blossom (to Bunny): I need to make a decision. I'm voting off either Bling Bling Boy or Gw-

Bunny (to Blossom): Vote with me to get off Gwen

Blossom (to Bunny): Okay. Gwen has always struggled to control me. She is a classic example of a control-freak

 _Blossom confessional_

Blossom: Gwen tries to control us "losers" but she is the only loser I see. Bye-bye little Miss Control-Freak.

 _end confessional_

 **The Elimination Palace opens up as the two girls enter first and vote off Gwen. Katz, Panini, and Bubbles vote next. Cajun, Edd, and Courage vote after the red cat. Bling Bling Boy, Kitty, and Bloo vote. Gwen is the last to vote as the Tennyson comes and sits on the lawn chairs.**

Chris: the people who are safe are Edd...Courage...Kitty.

 **Siri gives Kitty a marshmallow as the red female cat eats it. Courage smiles as he takes his marshmallow as Rigby hands him it.**

 **Edd takes his time with eating his.**

Chris: Panini...Bubbles...Bunny

 **The three females get marshmallows from Edward and Eliza as they all eat the sticky sweet treats. Katz, Bloo, Cajun Fox, Blossom, Bling Bling Boy, and Gwen Tennyson.**

 **the red cat gets a close-up, the girl with a cat on her shirt gets a close up, the shade-wearing fox gets a close up, and the leader Powerpuff Girl gets a close up.**

Chris: Six contestants and only two marshmallows left. This is a four-person elimination. Haven't had this since Gorgonzola, Mordecai, Coco, and Lazlo.

Katz: They aren't suppose to happen every week. This is an abnormal situation.

Chris: You are a talking red cat with a kill count that makes candy and loves spiders. The bar for what is normal is nonexistent. With that said you are safe.

 **Katz sighs in relief but he still scratches his neck as Blossom the cat gets him a marshmallow from the bag.**

Chris (to Katz): It seems Bubbles voted twice, once for you before crossing off your name and another vote was made.

Bubbles: I forgot that I told Panini and Gwen that I would be voting off Bling Bling Boy but I remember after voting against you. No harm no foul...am I right?

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Thought for a minute Bloo and Cajun Fox caught on to me. Bloo isn't exactly stupid and Cajun Fox is too close to us.

 _end confessional_

Chris: One more marshmallow. Bloo, Gwen, Cajun Fox, Blossom, and Bling Bling Boy are all on the chopping block. Bloo, you have proven time and time again to value Xbox time more than team building time. Gwen has made herself the leader of a powerless team...ironic since Bubbles is a Powerpuff Girl. Speaking of the Powderpuff Girls, Blossom is also been in recent power struggles as both she and Gwen fight to control Panini and Bubbles. Cajun Fox, you are rowdy and excitable which are two things that make you noticeable and a target. Bling Bling Boy is Bling Bling Boy, you have been annoying since your debut in Hollywood Heat where alongside Blossom you were the first few eliminated. The final marshmallow goes to...Blossom!

Bling Bling Boy: WHAT!

Bloo: W-what? I voted off Gwen like Katz said.

Katz (to Bloo): Tsk-tsk, you trusted me. That is what? Beginner's mistake #1?

Gwen: I didn't do anything fitting of elimination? I just wanted a strong team working together.

Chris (to Gwen): Save the tears for the bus ride back home.

 **Gwen then suddenly gets up and pounces on Bloo as the two eliminated fight each other, repeatedly exchanging punches.**

Final Vote

Bling Bling Boy- Panini, Gwen, and Bubbles

Cajun Fox- Edd, Katz, and Courage

Bloo- Cajun Fox, Bling Boy, and Kitty

Gwen- Bunny, Blossom, and Bloo

Katz- Bubbles (removed)


	13. Uno and Musical Chairs

**"I Want To Be Famous" plays as Mordecai and Cajun Fox argue as Katz hops in between trying to keep the peace. Dexter and Kitty playing chess as Dexter seemingly gets angry as Kitty places him in checkmate. Lord Betrayus and Gorgonzola following Mandy who closes her room's door on the two. Billy splashing Lazlo, Edd, Eustace, Gwen, and Bling Bling Boy in the pool. Everyone exists the pool and everyone follows Chris to the front of the hotel as they whistle the final notes. Danny and Cadpig talking back and forth as they draw an X over a pic of Katz.**

Katz: Uno out!

Bubbles (to Bubbles): Good job Katz.

Edd: Well played.

Kitty (to Edd): That's my brother for you, playing every game he can join and dominating.

Katz: So what that's a winning streak of ninety-six games?

Courage (to Katz): Try exactly four hundred and eighty-seven.

Katz (to Courage): Really?

Courage (to Katz): You made me keep track remember?

Bunny (to Courage): He is always being the better competitor in everything

 **Bunny, Courage, Edd, Blossom, Kitty, Katz, Panini, and Bubbles are waiting as they play Uno. Katz already packed his suitcase and is wearing a T-Shirt and shorts, knowing he already won this. T** **he host grins when he walks into the room holding seven chairs as Edward follows him with Chris old boombox from Hollywood Heat. Chris sets up the chairs**

Chris: We are going to play Musical Chairs for our SEMI-FINALE! If you are one of the five not to make it into a chair...sucks to be you.

Bubbles: Yeeeee.

Panini: Musical chairs? Is this for real?

Courage (to Panini): Sadly it is.

 _Bunny confessional_

Bunny: This is going to be fun.

 _end confessional_

Katz (to Chris): Can we play Rocking Emo?

Chris (to Katz): No, well... fine! kick it Edward...the challenge starts NOW!

 **The boombox plays auditory madness confusing the contestants as they dive for chairs. Everyone is diving for chair as Katz pushes Edd into Kitty. Panini steals a chair that Bubbles was going to sit in. Kitty, Edd, and Panini hop onto chairs. Bubbles and Bunny are diving for the same chair as Bubbles flies to get into it first. Bunny gets up and turns around seeing a chair. Courage sees Bunny dive for the chair as Katz flips it across the room before sitting in his own chair. Blossom flies onto another chair.** **Courage and Bunny race for the chair as they turn it right-side up Courage jumps on it.**

Bunny (to Kitty): Shoot. Sorry we couldn't be in the finale together Kitty.

Kitty (to Bunny): Don't worry, I'll make Katz pay in the finale for flipping over that chair.

Katz (to Bunny): That was unfortunate.

Bunny (to Katz): Like I said during Cartoon Crossover Survivor Island...you aren't nice.

Chris (to remaining contestants): Get up everyone, we have four more rounds to go. SIX SEATS, SEVEN CONTESTANTS LEFT.

 **The contestants get up as Blossom the cat, Rigby, and Eliza Thornberry mix up the chairs before taking one away and the contestants waits as Chris gives the word.**

Chris: Go!

 **The contestants rush to grab a seat as Edd rushes ahead of Katz tackling a seat forcing the red cat to turn around and push off Bubbles from a seat. Panini turns and grabs a seat before Bubbles can grab it. Courage and Kitty hop onto seats leaving the two Powerpuff Girls in a race to the last seat.**

 **Bubbles and Blossom in a an attempt to get to the chair first both fly towards it and...Blossom reaches the chair first and sits in it. Bubbles shakes her head in disappointment at her loss.**

Bubbles: Awww.

Panini (to Bubbles): It's okay Bubbles. You still had fun right?

Bubbles (to Panini): I surrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee did.

Bubbles (to Courage): Go win this one doggy.

 _Blossom confessional_

Blossom: From the bottom of my heart...I'm sorry it couldn't be both of us.

 _end confessional_

Blossom (to Bubbles): I can't believe it ended like that. I wish there was another way. I'm sorry.

Bubbles (to Blossom): Don't be sorry silly, you did what you needed to win.

 _Bubbles confessional_

Bubbles: No harm, no foul. I hope either Panini, Courage, or of course Blossom wins.

 _end confessional_

Chris (to Bubbles): Tough luck, very tragic. FIVE CHAIRS, SIX CONTESTANTS LEFT.

 **Rigby, Blossom the cat, and Eliza Thornberry take the seats and take one of the five seats leaving only four chairs remaining for Blossom, Katz, Edd, Kitty, Courage, and Panini.**

Chris: On my mark, get set, GO!

 **Edd and Courage rush to a chair as Blossom cuts off Courage to get a chair. Courage turns as Edd gets another chair. the purple mutt finally gets a seat as Katz sits next to him. Kitty and Panini rush to get the final chair getting them to the final five. Panini works her small legs forward as Kitty runs to the seat right next to Courage's.** **Kitty suddenly trips Panini on purpose while diving for a chair.**

Kitty: Eat the rug.

 _Panini confessional_

Panini: She TRIPPED me?!

 _end confessional_

 _Edd confessional_

Edd: Fine, Katz and Kitty...game over for you cheaters.

 _end confessional_

Katz (to Kitty): Harsh.

Kitty (to Katz): Awwwwwww, my big brother thinks he is the only one to cheat to get ahead in life.

 **Bubbles sits with Bunny upstairs as the chairs for Musical Chairs is once again subtracted and mixed up.**

Chris: GO!

 **The contestants fight over who gets to get into the first chair as Edd and Blossom suddenly take a chair and throw it over Kitty knocking away a chair that Courage was going for by a few feet. Katz picks up the chair and sits in it as Blossom sits down in a fair. Edd and Kitty rush and fight over a chair as Edd puts it down, Kitty jumps on it. Edd and Courage run in opposite directions...they pick up the chairs and place it down...Edd with no time to spare places his rear in the chair as Courage is eliminated.**

Edd (to Courage): Sorry, I tried to take out Kitty actually.

Courage (to Edd and Blossom): Yeah, I hear you. I'm still going to cheer for Katz though.

 **Courage turns to Katz and places a kiss on the red cat's cheek as he heads up stairs.**

Courage (to Katz): Terribly sorry I couldn't make it to the finale with you. I made you bring me back all for nothing. Win this for me.

Katz (to Courage): I'm going to try.

Courage (to Katz): I know you will always try but this time "really really" try, for me.

 **Katz nods as Courage heads upstairs. As the Interns fix the chairs and remove one. The mix up the chairs and put them in**

Chris: THREE CHAIRS, FOUR CONTESTANTS. Blossom, Kitty, Edd, and Katz are the FINAL four.

 _Blossom confessional_

Blossom: From being the first eliminated, to returning, to being in the final four...I've overcame everything.

 _end confessional_

Katz: Let's get this going, I'm going to walk away with a briefcase filled with Benjamin's face.

Kitty (to Katz): Don't be so sure of yourself.

Edd: Oh, Eddy is going to be begging me for jawbreakers.

Blossom: Time for the final three.

Chris: Ready...set...GO!

 **The contestants rush for chairs as Edd and Katz go for the same chair as Katz realizes its futile when Edd breezes by him and sits in the chair. The candy-making colorblind cat sprints for a chair as Kitty sits in it. Blossom and Katz head to the last chair. We get a close up on the redhead girl and the red cat.**

 **Blossom sweats as she pushes past Katz and goes for the chair...Katz slides on his knees and springs up tackling Blossom and the chair. The red cat grabs the chair but Blossom pulls him by the leg away from the chair. The girl goes to sit and...Katz shoulders her and takes the seat.**

Blossom: No!

Katz (to Blossom): Sorry, you winning twice? Like that was going to happen.

Edd: Now I have to worry about TWO villains.

Kitty (to Edd): Oh please this isn't about YOU. It's going to be me vs my big brother.


	14. Finale (OriginalCanon)

**"I Want To Be Famous" plays as Mordecai and Cajun Fox argue as Katz hops in between trying to keep the peace. Dexter and Kitty playing chess as Dexter seemingly gets angry as Kitty places him in checkmate. Lord Betrayus and Gorgonzola following Mandy who closes her room's door on the two. Billy splashing Lazlo, Edd, Eustace, Gwen, and Bling Bling Boy in the pool. Everyone exists the pool and everyone follows Chris to the front of the hotel as they whistle the final notes. Danny and Cadpig talking back and forth as they draw an X over a pic of Katz.**

Chris (to Blossom): Go upstairs and get some of the dodgeballs.

Blossom: Oh...okay.

 **The Powerpuff Girl leader flies upstairs as the camera turns to Kitty, Edd, and Katz the latter scratching uncontrollably.**

Katz (to Chris): Dodgeball? You shouldn't have...you should have handed me the money.

Kitty (to Chris): I love some dodgeball against my brother. It seems that my opponents are scared of a little competition.

Katz (to Kitty): Who is buying into your lies?

Edd (to Chris): Dodgeball? uhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Chris: Relax, it isn't dodgeball. The final challenge is a THREE WAY RACE. The contestants from all the seasons, Interns, and next years contestants with next years Interns will be throwing dodgeballs from each room to slow you down. The briefcase is suspended on a pole on the roof of the Hotel.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Okay, this is fun. I have a tough time trying to understand it but I like it.

 _end confessional_

Chris: So it's going to be a GREAT finale.

Edd (to Katz and Kitty): Good luck.

 **Katz and Kitty look confused but Katz smiles as Kitty starts to smile.**

Katz (to Edd and Kitty): Same for you two.

Chris (to Katz): Ready?

Katz (to Chris): Ready!

Chris (to Kitty): Ready?

Kitty (to Chris): Born ready.

Chris (to Edd): Ready?

Edd (to Chris): I'm not getting anymore ready.

Chris: GO!

 **The contestants run up the stairs as contestants and Interns threw dodgeballs. Mordecai hit Edd in the face. Three cat Interns throw dodgeballs at Katz as Richard Spencer flings a ball knocking Kitty off her feet when he throws it at her thighs. Courage hits Edd in the gut with a dodgeball. Billy laughs uncontrollably as he tosses his ball knocking down Katz and Edd as Kitty rushes by them until Billy knocks her down with a ball.**

 _Billy confessional_

Billy: Hahahaha

 _end confessional_

 **Dashie and Eustace get more dodgeballs as Katz gets up and scurries to catch up with her sister getting pelted as Edd gets to his feet and Lord Betrayus with Cajun Fox pelts him with dodgeballs. Bunny tosses a ball at Edd as he runs up the stairs.**

Cajun Fox (to Lord Betrayus): OH we haz gut him gud.

Lord Betrayus: We sure did.

 **Kitty is on the second floor as Dexter, Bloo, and Panini hurl red balls at her as she protest trying to cover up by putting her hands out in front of her.**

Kitty: Come on guys? We all were friends.

 **Bloo flings another ball and hits Kitty in the face knocking her down.**

Kitty (to Bloo): You will regret that when I win the millions.

 **Blossom flung two balls as Edd enters the room he is knocked down and falls down some of the stairs. Danny Phantom, Lazlo, and Phillip DeFranco come carrying in more dodgeballs.**

Danny Phantom (to Dexter, Bloo, and Panini): Share some of the joy.

Bloo (to Danny Phantom): Can't promise.

Panini (to Danny Phantom): Me neither.

Lazlo: OH! Katz is coming up!

 **Katz comes up the stairs as Lazlo, Bloo, Dexter, Panini, Danny Phantom, and Phillip DeFranco pelt him with dodgeballs causing the red cat to tumble down the stairs again.**

Phillip DeFranco: And I love your faces.

Katz: UGH! That hurts.

 **Gwen Tennyson, Coco, Cadpig, Frankie, Margret, Gumball, Miss Simian, Scooby-Doo, Doc Gerbil, Genos, Luna Loud, Android 17, Goku, Beerus, Banana Joe, Minerva Mink, Harvey Beaks, Siri, Zira, Eliza Thornberry, Kim Possible, Raven, Johnny Test, Dukey Test, Flapjack Blossom the cat, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Zim, CatDog, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Marvin the Martian, The Miz, Edward, Ed, Eddy, Mung, Mandy, Grim, Patsy, Marceline, Gorgonzola, Rigby, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Numbuh 1, Eileen, Dodger, Sonic the Hedgehog, Timon, Norbet, Dagget, Chowder, Skips, Nicole Watterson, Richard Watterson, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Chicken from Outerspace, Schwick, Raj, Ice King, Mac, Penny, CJ, Shirley,** **Bushroot, Darkwing Duck, NegaDuck,** **Megavolt, Thee Hacker, Sam Manson, Ember, Tucker Foley, Vlad Masters, Le Quack, Mad Dog, Mojo Jojo, Black Hat, Lemongrabs, and of course Meowth all take the libery of pummeling poor Katz with dodgeballs.**

Edd: That has to hurt.

Kitty: No kidding.

 _Kitty confessional_

Kitty: Holy shoot, big brother is going to be FURIOUS with Chris after this...and me when I win.

 _end confessional_

 **Edd and Kitty fight off** **Lazlo, Bloo, Dexter, Panini, Danny Phantom, and Phillip DeFranco.** **Kitty runs up the next flight of stairs to the THIRD floor as she meets next years contestants Leafyishere, Man-Bat, Tigre Uno, Lola Bunny, Aladdin, Whis, DJ Killer Keemstar, Frieza, Jenny Wakemen, Tank, Montana, Max, Johnny Bravo, Tobias, and Ben Tennyson.**

Kitty: PLEASE! MERCY!

 **Tigre Uno, Lola Bunny, Aladdin, Whis, DJ Killer Keemstar, Frieza, Jenny Wakemen,** **Johnny Bravo, Tobias, and Ben Tennyson aren't the ones who hold back on Kitty striking her down with rubber projectiles of doom as Edd crawls past them on his hands and knees.**

 **Edd gets to the roof and sees the pole holding the briefcase. He walks up to it as a huge smile spreads on his face. He places his hand on the briefcase as suddenly a bruised Katz comes into view walking up the stairs.**

Katz: I won't let you win! You-you...you won't win. I won't quit! I can't lose, you can't win. You can't win. This is now how it's suppose to end.

Edd: Why? Is it because your parents died. I get you want to honor them. I understand that, I respect that but...I'm the winner.

Katz: No-no-no...it's because...you are...you are a...DORK!

 **Katz charges full speed at Edd tackling him but Edd grabs the pool as Katz slips off him falling three floors off the hotel...landing in the pool screaming all the way down. Katz screams even more when he looks up seeing Edd grab the briefcase and WIN the season as Chris comes and proclaims him the winner.**

Katz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Katz frustrated begins sobbing in the pool as** **Lazlo, Bloo, Dexter, Panini, Danny Phantom, and Phillip DeFranco, Leafyishere, Man-Bat, Tigre Uno, Lola Bunny, Aladdin, Whis, DJ Killer Keemstar, Frieza, Jenny Wakemen, Tank, Montana, Max, Johnny Bravo, Tobias, Ben Tennyson,** **Gwen Tennyson, Coco, Cadpig, Frankie, Margret, Gumball, Miss Simian, Scooby-Doo, Doc Gerbil, Genos, Luna Loud, Android 17, Goku, Beerus, Banana Joe, Minerva Mink, Harvey Beaks, Siri, Zira, Eliza Thornberry, Kim Possible, Raven, Johnny Test, Dukey Test, Flapjack Blossom the cat, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Zim, CatDog, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Marvin the Martian, The Miz, Edward, Ed, Eddy, Mung, Mandy, Grim, Patsy, Marceline, Gorgonzola, Rigby, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Numbuh 1, Eileen, Dodger, Sonic the Hedgehog, Timon, Norbet, Dagget, Chowder, Skips, Nicole Watterson, Richard Watterson, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Chicken from Outerspace, Schwick, Raj, Ice King, Mac, Penny, CJ, Shirley,** **Bushroot, Darkwing Duck, NegaDuck,** **Megavolt, Thee Hacker, Sam Manson, Ember, Tucker Foley, Vlad Masters, Le Quack, Mad Dog, Mojo Jojo, Black Hat, Lemongrabs, and of course Meowth come out and see what is happening.**

 **Kitty and Edd come out as Edd holds his briefcase as the rest cheer for him. Katz gets out the pool realzing his shorts are no longer on him but are at the bottom of the pool the contestants all laugh as Katz covers himself with his hands.**

Katz: STOP IT! STOP LAUGHING! PLEASE STOP!

Chris: It's kind of funny.

 **Suddenly the co-owner of the show Daniel Coyote comes out.**

Daniel Coyote: OOOOOOOOOOOH. That isn't a good look for you Katz.

Le Quack (to Daniel Coyote): In my native France we call it "desperation"

Daniel Coyote: Congrats to Edd for winning this season, enjoy the four million. Everyone else has two million on the plane.

Everyone begins to leave as Chris and Daniel Coyote pull out **Phillip DeFranco, Richard Spencer, Leafyishere, Man-Bat, Tigre Uno, Lola Bunny, Aladdin, Whis, DJ Killer Keemstar, Frieza, Jenny Wakemen, Tank, Montana, Max, Johnny Bravo, Tobias, Ben Tennyson, Sam Manson, Siri, Samurai Jack, and Katz.**

Chris: This season was GREAT!

Daniel Coyote: Next season will be better. I know you guys, you all want to and can win it.

Chris: Can't wait for Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon 

**The contestants nod as they head on the bus. Chris and Daniel Coyote talk to the audience as they load up the bus**

Chris: Another great season.

Daniel: backstabs, betrayals, tears, fears, insecurity, uncertainty, dreams, goals, and the hope of FOUR million dollars will continue but for now this was CCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAARRRRRRTTTTOOOOOONNNNN HOOOOOOOOUUUUUUSSSSSEEEE PPPPPAAAAARRRRTTTTY.

Chris: but we will be back with CAAAAAAAARRRRTTTTTOOOOOON CCCCCCRRRRROOOOOOOSSSSSSEEEEEOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEERRRR SSSSSSSSUUUUUURRRRRRVVVVVVIIIIIIOOOOOORRRR AMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAZZZZZZOOOON.

 **The contestants, Interns, and host hold their briefcases as they whistle the "I Wanna Be Famous" tune as the bus drives away.**


	15. Finale (Alternate 1)

**"I Want To Be Famous" plays as Mordecai and Cajun Fox argue as Katz hops in between trying to keep the peace. Dexter and Kitty playing chess as Dexter seemingly gets angry as Kitty places him in checkmate. Lord Betrayus and Gorgonzola following Mandy who closes her room's door on the two. Billy splashing Lazlo, Edd, Eustace, Gwen, and Bling Bling Boy in the pool. Everyone exists the pool and everyone follows Chris to the front of the hotel as they whistle the final notes. Danny and Cadpig talking back and forth as they draw an X over a pic of Katz.**

Chris (to Blossom): Go upstairs and get some of the dodgeballs.

Blossom: Oh...okay.

 **The Powerpuff Girl leader flies upstairs as the camera turns to Kitty, Edd, and Katz the latter scratching uncontrollably.**

Katz (to Chris): Dodgeball? You shouldn't have...you should have handed me the money.

Kitty (to Chris): I love some dodgeball against my brother. It seems that my opponents are scared of a little competition.

Katz (to Kitty): Who is buying into your lies?

Edd (to Chris): Dodgeball? uhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Chris: Relax, it isn't dodgeball. The final challenge is a THREE WAY RACE. The contestants from all the seasons, Interns, and next years contestants with next years Interns will be throwing dodgeballs from each room to slow you down. The briefcase is suspended on a pole on the roof of the Hotel.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Okay, this is fun. I have a tough time trying to understand it but I like it.

 _end confessional_

Chris: So it's going to be a GREAT finale.

Edd (to Katz and Kitty): Good luck.

 **Katz and Kitty look confused but Katz smiles as Kitty starts to smile.**

Katz (to Edd and Kitty): Same for you two.

Chris (to Katz): Ready?

Katz (to Chris): Ready!

Chris (to Kitty): Ready?

Kitty (to Chris): Born ready.

Chris (to Edd): Ready?

Edd (to Chris): I'm not getting anymore ready.

Chris: GO!

 **The contestants run up the stairs as contestants and Interns threw dodgeballs. Mordecai hit Edd in the face. Three cat Interns throw dodgeballs at Katz as Richard Spencer flings a ball knocking Kitty off her feet when he throws it at her thighs. Courage hits Edd in the gut with a dodgeball. Billy laughs uncontrollably as he tosses his ball knocking down Katz and Edd as Kitty rushes by them until Billy knocks her down with a ball.**

 _Billy confessional_

Billy: Hahahaha

 _end confessional_

 **Dashie and Eustace get more dodgeballs as Katz gets up and scurries to catch up with her sister getting pelted as Edd gets to his feet and Lord Betrayus with Cajun Fox pelts him with dodgeballs. Bunny tosses a ball at Edd as he runs up the stairs.**

Cajun Fox (to Lord Betrayus): OH we haz gut him gud.

Lord Betrayus: We sure did.

 **Kitty is on the second floor as Dexter, Bloo, and Panini hurl red balls at her as she protest trying to cover up by putting her hands out in front of her.**

Kitty: Come on guys? We all were friends.

 **Bloo flings another ball and hits Kitty in the face knocking her down.**

Kitty (to Bloo): You will regret that when I win the millions.

 **Blossom flung two balls as Edd enters the room he is knocked down and falls down some of the stairs. Danny Phantom, Lazlo, and Phillip DeFranco come carrying in more dodgeballs.**

Danny Phantom (to Dexter, Bloo, and Panini): Share some of the joy.

Bloo (to Danny Phantom): Can't promise.

Panini (to Danny Phantom): Me neither.

Lazlo: OH! Katz is coming up!

 **Katz comes up the stairs as Lazlo, Bloo, Dexter, Panini, Danny Phantom, and Phillip DeFranco pelt him with dodgeballs causing the red cat to tumble down the stairs again.**

Phillip DeFranco: And I love your faces.

Katz: UGH! That hurts.

 **Gwen Tennyson, Coco, Cadpig, Frankie, Margret, Gumball, Miss Simian, Scooby-Doo, Doc Gerbil, Genos, Luna Loud, Android 17, Goku, Beerus, Banana Joe, Minerva Mink, Harvey Beaks, Siri, Zira, Eliza Thornberry, Kim Possible, Raven, Johnny Test, Dukey Test, Flapjack Blossom the cat, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Zim, CatDog, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Marvin the Martian, The Miz, Edward, Ed, Eddy, Mung, Mandy, Grim, Patsy, Marceline, Gorgonzola, Rigby, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Numbuh 1, Eileen, Dodger, Sonic the Hedgehog, Timon, Norbet, Dagget, Chowder, Skips, Nicole Watterson, Richard Watterson, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Chicken from Outerspace, Schwick, Raj, Ice King, Mac, Penny, CJ, Shirley, Bushroot, Darkwing Duck, NegaDuck,** **Megavolt, Thee Hacker, Sam Manson, Ember, Tucker Foley, Vlad Masters, Le Quack, Mad Dog, Mojo Jojo, Black Hat, Lemongrabs, and of course Meowth all take the libery of pummeling poor Katz with dodgeballs.**

Edd: That has to hurt.

Kitty: No kidding.

 _Kitty confessional_

Kitty: Holy shoot, big brother is going to be FURIOUS with Chris after this...and me when I win.

 _end confessional_

 **Edd and Kitty fight off Lazlo, Bloo, Dexter, Panini, Danny Phantom, and Phillip DeFranco. Kitty runs up the next flight of stairs to the THIRD floor as she meets next years contestants Leafyishere, Man-Bat, Tigre Uno, Lola Bunny, Aladdin, Whis, DJ Killer Keemstar, Frieza, Jenny Wakemen, Tank, Montana, Max, Johnny Bravo, Tobias, and Ben Tennyson.**

Kitty: PLEASE! MERCY!

 **Tigre Uno, Lola Bunny, Aladdin, Whis, DJ Killer Keemstar, Frieza, Jenny Wakemen, Johnny Bravo, Tobias, and Ben Tennyson aren't the ones who hold back on Kitty striking her down with rubber projectiles of doom as Edd crawls past them on his hands and knees.**

 **Edd gets to the roof and sees the pole holding the briefcase. He walks up to it as a huge smile spreads on his face. He places his hand on the briefcase as suddenly a bruised Katz comes into view walking up the stairs.**

Katz: I won't let you win! You-you...you won't win. I won't quit! I can't lose, you can't win. You can't win. This is now how it's suppose to end.

Edd: Why? Is it because your parents died. I get you want to honor them. I understand that, I respect that but...I'm the winner.

Katz: No-no-no...it's because...you are...you are a...DORK!

 **Katz charges full speed at Edd tackling him. Katz grabs the briefcase. Chris comes and proclaims the killer cat the first ever TWO time winner.**

Chris: Congrats to Katz for winning as we can't believe you won TWICE.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I would never have EVER thought I would win TWICE. Sure I talk a lot of trash but when I do the things I can...I amaze myself.

 _end confessional_

 **Everyone begins to leave as Chris and Daniel Coyote pull out Phillip DeFranco, Richard Spencer, Leafyishere, Man-Bat, Tigre Uno, Lola Bunny, Aladdin, Whis, DJ Killer Keemstar, Frieza, Jenny Wakemen, Tank, Montana, Max, Johnny Bravo, Tobias, Ben Tennyson, Sam Manson, Siri, Samurai Jack, and Katz.**

Chris: This season was GREAT!

Daniel Coyote: Next season will be better. I know you guys, you all want to and can win it.

Chris: Can't wait for Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon 

**The contestants nod as they head on the bus. Chris and Daniel Coyote talk to the audience as they load up the bus**

Chris: Another great season.

Daniel: backstabs, betrayals, tears, fears, insecurity, uncertainty, dreams, goals, and the hope of FOUR million dollars will continue but for now this was CCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAARRRRRRTTTTOOOOOONNNNN HOOOOOOOOUUUUUUSSSSSEEEE PPPPPAAAAARRRRTTTTY.

Chris: but we will be back with CAAAAAAAARRRRTTTTTOOOOOON CCCCCCRRRRROOOOOOOSSSSSSEEEEEOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEERRRR SSSSSSSSUUUUUURRRRRRVVVVVVIIIIIIOOOOOORRRR AMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAZZZZZZOOOON.

 **The contestants, Interns, and host hold their briefcases as they whistle the "I Wanna Be Famous" tune as the bus drives away.**


	16. Finale (Alternate 2)

**"I Want To Be Famous" plays as Mordecai and Cajun Fox argue as Katz hops in between trying to keep the peace. Dexter and Kitty playing chess as Dexter seemingly gets angry as Kitty places him in checkmate. Lord Betrayus and Gorgonzola following Mandy who closes her room's door on the two. Billy splashing Lazlo, Edd, Eustace, Gwen, and Bling Bling Boy in the pool. Everyone exists the pool and everyone follows Chris to the front of the hotel as they whistle the final notes. Danny and Cadpig talking back and forth as they draw an X over a pic of Katz.**

Chris (to Blossom): Go upstairs and get some of the dodgeballs.

Blossom: Oh...okay.

 **The Powerpuff Girl leader flies upstairs as the camera turns to Kitty, Edd, and Katz the latter scratching uncontrollably.**

Katz (to Chris): Dodgeball? You shouldn't have...you should have handed me the money.

Kitty (to Chris): I love some dodgeball against my brother. It seems that my opponents are scared of a little competition.

Katz (to Kitty): Who is buying into your lies?

Edd (to Chris): Dodgeball? uhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Chris: Relax, it isn't dodgeball. The final challenge is a THREE WAY RACE. The contestants from all the seasons, Interns, and next years contestants with next years Interns will be throwing dodgeballs from each room to slow you down. The briefcase is suspended on a pole on the roof of the Hotel.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Okay, this is fun. I have a tough time trying to understand it but I like it.

 _end confessional_

Chris: So it's going to be a GREAT finale.

Edd (to Katz and Kitty): Good luck.

 **Katz and Kitty look confused but Katz smiles as Kitty starts to smile.**

Katz (to Edd and Kitty): Same for you two.

Chris (to Katz): Ready?

Katz (to Chris): Ready!

Chris (to Kitty): Ready?

Kitty (to Chris): Born ready.

Chris (to Edd): Ready?

Edd (to Chris): I'm not getting anymore ready.

Chris: GO!

 **The contestants run up the stairs as contestants and Interns threw dodgeballs. Mordecai hit Edd in the face. Three cat Interns throw dodgeballs at Katz as Richard Spencer flings a ball knocking Kitty off her feet when he throws it at her thighs. Courage hits Edd in the gut with a dodgeball. Billy laughs uncontrollably as he tosses his ball knocking down Katz and Edd as Kitty rushes by them until Billy knocks her down with a ball.**

 _Billy confessional_

Billy: Hahahaha

 _end confessional_

 **Dashie and Eustace get more dodgeballs as Katz gets up and scurries to catch up with her sister getting pelted as Edd gets to his feet and Lord Betrayus with Cajun Fox pelts him with dodgeballs. Bunny tosses a ball at Edd as he runs up the stairs.**

Cajun Fox (to Lord Betrayus): OH we haz gut him gud.

Lord Betrayus: We sure did.

 **Kitty is on the second floor as Dexter, Bloo, and Panini hurl red balls at her as she protest trying to cover up by putting her hands out in front of her.**

Kitty: Come on guys? We all were friends.

 **Bloo flings another ball and hits Kitty in the face knocking her down.**

Kitty (to Bloo): You will regret that when I win the millions.

 **Blossom flung two balls as Edd enters the room he is knocked down and falls down some of the stairs. Danny Phantom, Lazlo, and Phillip DeFranco come carrying in more dodgeballs.**

Danny Phantom (to Dexter, Bloo, and Panini): Share some of the joy.

Bloo (to Danny Phantom): Can't promise.

Panini (to Danny Phantom): Me neither.

Lazlo: OH! Katz is coming up!

 **Katz comes up the stairs as Lazlo, Bloo, Dexter, Panini, Danny Phantom, and Phillip DeFranco pelt him with dodgeballs causing the red cat to tumble down the stairs again.**

Phillip DeFranco: And I love your faces.

Katz: UGH! That hurts.

 **Gwen Tennyson, Coco, Cadpig, Frankie, Margret, Gumball, Miss Simian, Scooby-Doo, Doc Gerbil, Genos, Luna Loud, Android 17, Goku, Beerus, Banana Joe, Minerva Mink, Harvey Beaks, Siri, Zira, Eliza Thornberry, Kim Possible, Raven, Johnny Test, Dukey Test, Flapjack Blossom the cat, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Zim, CatDog, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Marvin the Martian, The Miz, Edward, Ed, Eddy, Mung, Mandy, Grim, Patsy, Marceline, Gorgonzola, Rigby, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Numbuh 1, Eileen, Dodger, Sonic the Hedgehog, Timon, Norbet, Dagget, Chowder, Skips, Nicole Watterson, Richard Watterson, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Chicken from Outerspace, Schwick, Raj, Ice King, Mac, Penny, CJ, Shirley, Bushroot, Darkwing Duck, NegaDuck,** **Megavolt, Thee Hacker, Sam Manson, Ember, Tucker Foley, Vlad Masters, Le Quack, Mad Dog, Mojo Jojo, Black Hat, Lemongrabs, and of course Meowth all take the libery of pummeling poor Katz with dodgeballs.**

Edd: That has to hurt.

Kitty: No kidding.

 _Kitty confessional_

Kitty: Holy shoot, big brother is going to be FURIOUS with Chris after this...and me when I win.

 _end confessional_

 **Edd and Kitty fight off Lazlo, Bloo, Dexter, Panini, Danny Phantom, and Phillip DeFranco. Kitty runs up the next flight of stairs to the THIRD floor as she meets next years contestants Leafyishere, Man-Bat, Tigre Uno, Lola Bunny, Aladdin, Whis, DJ Killer Keemstar, Frieza, Jenny Wakemen, Tank, Montana, Max, Johnny Bravo, Tobias, and Ben Tennyson.**

Kitty: PLEASE! MERCY!

 **Tigre Uno, Lola Bunny, Aladdin, Whis, DJ Killer Keemstar, Frieza, Jenny Wakemen, Johnny Bravo, Tobias, and Ben Tennyson aren't the ones who hold back on Kitty striking her down with rubber projectiles of doom as Edd crawls past them on his hands and knees.**

 **Edd gets to the roof and sees the pole holding the briefcase. He walks up to it as a huge smile spreads on his face. He places his hand on the briefcase as suddenly a bruised Katz comes into view walking up the stairs.**

Katz: I won't let you win! You-you...you won't win. I won't quit! I can't lose, you can't win. You can't win. This is now how it's suppose to end.

Edd: Why? Is it because your parents died. I get you want to honor them. I understand that, I respect that but...I'm the winner.

Katz: No-no-no...it's because...you are...you are a...DORK!

 **Katz charges full speed at Edd tackling him but Edd grabs the pool as Katz slips off him falling three floors off the hotel...landing in the pool screaming all the way down. Katz screams even more when he looks up seeing Edd grab the briefcase and...Kitty comes and pushes Edd off the roof into the pool and wins WIN the season as Chris comes and proclaims her the winner.**

Katz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kitty: YYYYYEAH!

 _Kitty confessional_

Kitty: I DID IT! WHAT! I won! I did it Bunny, I truly did!

 _end confessional_

 **Katz frustrated begins sobbing in the pool as Lazlo, Bloo, Dexter, Panini, Danny Phantom, and Phillip DeFranco, Leafyishere, Man-Bat, Tigre Uno, Lola Bunny, Aladdin, Whis, DJ Killer Keemstar, Frieza, Jenny Wakemen, Tank, Montana, Max, Johnny Bravo, Tobias, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Coco, Cadpig, Frankie, Margret, Gumball, Miss Simian, Scooby-Doo, Doc Gerbil, Genos, Luna Loud, Android 17, Goku, Beerus, Banana Joe, Minerva Mink, Harvey Beaks, Siri, Zira, Eliza Thornberry, Kim Possible, Raven, Johnny Test, Dukey Test, Flapjack Blossom the cat, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Zim, CatDog, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Marvin the Martian, The Miz, Edward, Ed, Eddy, Mung, Mandy, Grim, Patsy, Marceline, Gorgonzola, Rigby, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Numbuh 1, Eileen, Dodger, Sonic the Hedgehog, Timon, Norbet, Dagget, Chowder, Skips, Nicole Watterson, Richard Watterson, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Chicken from Outerspace, Schwick, Raj, Ice King, Mac, Penny, CJ, Shirley, Bushroot, Darkwing Duck, NegaDuck,** **Megavolt, Thee Hacker, Sam Manson, Ember, Tucker Foley, Vlad Masters, Le Quack, Mad Dog, Mojo Jojo, Black Hat, Lemongrabs, and of course Meowth come out and see what is happening.**

 **Kitty and Edd come out as Kitty holds her briefcase as the rest cheer for her. Katz gets out the pool realzing his shorts are no longer on him but are at the bottom of the pool the contestants all laugh as Katz covers himself with his hands.**

Katz: STOP IT! STOP LAUGHING! PLEASE STOP!

Chris: It's kind of funny.

Kitty (to Katz): No tears, big brother.

 **Suddenly the co-owner of the show Daniel Coyote comes out.**

Daniel Coyote: OOOOOOOOOOOH. That isn't a good look for you Katz.

Le Quack (to Daniel Coyote): In my native France we call it "desperation"

Daniel Coyote: Congrats to Edd for winning this season, enjoy the four million. Everyone else has two million on the plane.

 **Everyone begins to leave as Chris and Daniel Coyote pull out Phillip DeFranco, Richard Spencer, Leafyishere, Man-Bat, Tigre Uno, Lola Bunny, Aladdin, Whis, DJ Killer Keemstar, Frieza, Jenny Wakemen, Tank, Montana, Max, Johnny Bravo, Tobias, Ben Tennyson, Sam Manson, Siri, Samurai Jack, and Katz.**

Chris: This season was GREAT!

Daniel Coyote: Next season will be better. I know you guys, you all want to and can win it.

Chris: Can't wait for Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon 

**The contestants nod as they head on the bus. Chris and Daniel Coyote talk to the audience as they load up the bus as Kitty clutches her briefcase.**

Chris: Another great season.

Daniel: backstabs, betrayals, tears, fears, insecurity, uncertainty, dreams, goals, and the hope of FOUR million dollars will continue but for now this was CCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAARRRRRRTTTTOOOOOONNNNN HOOOOOOOOUUUUUUSSSSSEEEE PPPPPAAAAARRRRTTTTY.

Chris: but we will be back with CAAAAAAAARRRRTTTTTOOOOOON CCCCCCRRRRROOOOOOOSSSSSSEEEEEOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEERRRR SSSSSSSSUUUUUURRRRRRVVVVVVIIIIIIOOOOOORRRR AMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAZZZZZZOOOON.

 **The contestants, Interns, and host hold their briefcases as they whistle the "I Wanna Be Famous" tune as the bus drives away.**


End file.
